


Серебро и пенька

by garvet



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И за грехи наши в назначенный день отнесём мы 30 сребреников в храм, а сами повесимся на верёвке соломенной. Все вместе сойдя в Ад, мы построимся в каре и будем сражаться с 7 405 926 адскими демонами. До самого судного дня!<br/>Биофик об Александре Андерсоне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серебро и пенька

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yachaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yachaku).



> Все персонажи Хеллсинга принадлежат Хирано, Иисус и Дева Мария - евангелистам, монетка Иуде, а веревка - мойрам.

**Серебро**

Терновый венец так глубоко впивается в лоб деревянного Иисуса на стене, что человек внизу хочет отвести взгляд. Секундная слабость, которую легко возместить горячей молитвой. Он не отведет глаз. Даже тогда, когда затянутая в белую перчатку рука извлечет из кармана горсть мелочи и даст серебряным монеткам звонко удариться о мозаичный пол храма, одна за другой. Все тридцать. Демоны в аду ждут. Их не так и много, 7 405 926. Ими тоже должен кто-то заняться.  
Больше некому. Аминь.

**Монетка 1. Ватикан**

Город, купающийся в лучах славы Господа. Место мученической гибели апостола Петра и место возвышения Пап над всем миром. Маленькое и великое государство, его власти, богатству и славе может позавидовать любой из земных владык. Врата в рай, которого Александр никогда не был достоин и на который не надеялся. Он редкий гость здесь, он здесь неуместен, словно ломоть черствого хлеба на чистом алтаре.

 

Кардинал задумчиво листает его личное дело, словно все еще в чем-то сомневается.

Все его грехи, все недостатки – как на ладони в этой пухлой папке. Александр привык отвечать на вопросы по своему досье со всей подобающей кротостью. Нет, не аутизм, аспергер. Да, успешная компенсация. Нет, в работе это тоже не мешает. Да, я хорошо знаю службу и наизусть все необходимые священные тексты. Да, частые вспышки гнева, но в работе это не мешает. Да, лучший экзорцист Ватикана. Нет, это не гордыня, это статистика. Да, я принесу покаяние.

Но сейчас никаких вопросов не задают. Папка захлопывается, и холеная рука с перстнем призывно тянется к Александру.

\- Вы нужны нам, Андерсон. Нужны святому престолу. Нужны Господу.

А раз нужен, значит должен. Больше некому.

\- Вы станете щитом между людьми и чудовищами. Гневом Господним, орудием в руке Его. Принимаете ли вы чашу сию со смирением?

Он смотрит на золотое распятие на груди кардинала. Да. Иной ответ здесь невозможен.

Смиренно просим мы прощения у Господа нашего. Отдавая себя Господу, берём мы всю силу его.

Когда дверь за Андерсоном закрывается, кардинал обращается к телефону на столе. Ему приходится ждать некоторое время, пока на том конце возьмут трубку.

\- Четвертый отдел, он согласен, я отправил его вам. Так что берите. Он с высокой вероятностью переживет ваш эксперимент.

**Монетка 2. Штык Господень**

Сорок дней горячки и агонии разрушающегося и восстанавливающегося заново организма. И еще несколько – на испытания и тесты. Он рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале и размышляет, сколько же в нем осталось от человека, и может ли называться человеком тот, чьи зеленые глаза смотрят на него сейчас из мутного зазеркалья. И стоит ли сожалеть о том, кем он был раньше. Полчаса назад он выпустил себе пулю в лоб. Уже не первую. В этот раз удалось даже не потерять сознание и пронаблюдать восстановление тканей самому. Теперь это происходит все быстрее.

Упокой, Господи, душу человека Александра Андерсона. Вероятно, так нужно сказать. Потому что человек Александр Андерсон мертв. Мертв, чтобы его место заняло самое совершенное оружие Ватикана.

Ради этого люди продают душу Дьяволу и становятся вампирами.

Это путь к невероятной свободе и власти.

Это то, чего опасаются даже проведшие с ним сотни бесед святые отцы третьего отдела. То, чего ждали бы от него враги.

Андерсон оскалился.

\- Vade retro, Satana

Короткий удар сжатым кулаком разбил вдребезги зеркало, из которого на Александра посмел зыркнуть Искуситель. За зеркалом обнаружилась скрытая камера наблюдения. Несколько секунд простояв, впившись в нее взглядом, Андерсон светло улыбнулся и поднял свой забрызганный кровью крест, благословляя неведомого брата-наблюдателя из второго отдела Иоанн.

Затем отправился в душ смыть с себя кровь и остатки прошлой жизни. Все, что он будет делать отныне, он будет делать как всегда во славу Всевышнего и во имя Его. Пусть и предавая каждой минутой своего существования замысел Божий. Он не человек, а меч. А мечу не пристало возвышаться над направляющими его. Vade retro, Satana. Vade...

 

**Монетка 3. Паладин**

Когда дитя обучается чему-то новому, все вокруг радуются. Когда взрослый добивается в жизни новых высот, друзья поздравляют его, а враги завидуют. В случае Александра никто не торопился ни поздравлять, ни радоваться. Ни, тем более, завидовать. Скорее сторонились все больше, замечая про себя проявления странного и чужого в поведении священника и обсуждая это с товарищами подальше от его чутких ушей. Впрочем, его бы это не обеспокоило, скорее он был бы рад этому, как очередному уроку смирения для таящегося внутри зверя.

Зато карьера, казалось бы, стремительно рванула вверх. Он не успел оглянуться, как был пожалован в папские рыцари, стал паладином Ватикана. Он недоумевал, но с благодарностью и благоговением принял из рук Папы орден золотой шпоры и в тот же день стыдливо спрятал и орден, и орденское одеяние подальше в шкаф, так и не предоставив сестрам возможности восхищенно поахать. Меч, прилагавшийся ко всему этому, он признал декоративным и так никогда и не снимал с оружейной стойки. Его подкупали, как могли, не веря, что он и так отдался им всей душой, бесплатно.

Они думали, прости им, Господи, только о том, что могли бы предпринять на его месте. А вот оказаться на его месте не решался больше никто. Все добровольцы, избранные для этого ранее, умерли в процессе трансформации. Так что желанное бессмертие и могущество никому не виделось легко идущим в руки даром. Поэтому предпочтительнее было находить в положении Александра побольше ужасного и неприятного для простого смертного, чем вожделеть его силы и власти. Андерсон воспринимал это спокойно, как должное.

Однако, от власти он отказался. Резко и непреклонно. Почетный орден почетным орденом, а вот рукоположение в епископы могло потешить зверя внутри. Поэтому Александр отстоял свое прежнее место воспитателя в католическом приюте. После некоторых споров, можно ли теперь допускать его к детям, с решением Александра согласились. Пусть так, причудам такого оружия стоит потакать.

**Монетка 4. Танец**

Падре Андерсон! – звонкий голос сестры Марты будит его от размышлений, вытаскивая из темноты на свет божий, - Падре, непременно нужна ваша помощь. Там, в зале. Мы репетируем вальс к приезду попечителей, а сестра Ангела захромала. Дети ждут. Вы придете?

И она улыбается лукаво, встречая его ответную улыбку. О вашей хитрости, сеньорина, мы поговорим на исповеди.

Конечно, он придет, другого ответа и быть не может. Уже идет, торопится, слегка сутулясь по привычке, чтоб не сбить головой светильник, как уже не раз случалось раньше. Хорошо, что в приютском большом зале потолки достаточно высоки, чтоб даже такой великан мог выпрямиться.

Они с сестрой Мартой в паре выглядят почти гротескно. Она, маленькая и пухленькая, со строго прибранными под чепец волосами и он, два метра пугающей силы, с побитой сединой светлой шевелюрой, которую он вместо причесывания состригает, ко всеобщему ужасу монашек, под короткий ежик, шрам через всю щеку да круглые очки на носу. И дети привычно хихикают, глядя на этих двоих. Пока не заиграет Штраус.

И тогда пара начинает движение по кругу, полностью отдаваясь ритму. Раз, два, три… Александр кружит ее по залу, как легчайшего ангела. Они движутся словно в невесомости, в облаках, вне времени, тел, различий. Только полет, только музыка, только танец.Чужая ладонь доверительно в его руке, священник с неожиданной для вечно сгорбленного гиганта грацией скользит между здешним и горним миром. Дети замирают, стараясь запомнить все, затем, с благословения стоящей в стороне сестры Ангелы, маленькие пары пускаются вслед за отцом Александром и Мартой. Но Андерсон уже ничего не замечает, все больше погружаясь в страсть движения. Нужно ли говорить об этом на исповеди?

Он живет.

**Монетка 5. Сердце тьмы**

Он опоздал. Чернокнижник уже завершал призыв демона, полностью отдавая свое тело во власть Тьмы. Все, что удалось сделать – это не отдать ему Антонио.

Они опоздали еще три дня назад, когда приехали сюда по вызову информатора. Странные убийства с полной мумификацией жертв. Это не могло быть результатом работы вампира, уже тогда они заподозрили, что здесь кормится демон, и неслабый. Что их задержало, так это отсутствие ниточек, которые могли бы привести к секте, вызвавшей создание тьмы. Информатор не мог сказать об этом ничего толкового. Все известные секты сатанистов провинции Витербо состояли либо из подростков, либо из паствы шарлатанов и находились под бдительным контролем. На расспросах населения и родственников погибших Андерсон потерял еще два дня, за которые демону скормили еще двоих.

Возможно, это продолжалось бы еще долго, если бы чернокнижник не допустил ошибку. Уверившись в бессилии агентов Ватикана, он обнаглел и напал на них сам. К несчастью, напал в тот момент, когда они с отцом Антонио Барези разделились. Кто был в этом виноват? Возможно и сам Антонио, который был абсолютно не рад навязанному в напарники Андерсону и при каждом подходящем случае избавлялся от неудобной компании. Возможно и Андерсон, решивший, что опрос населения не так уж опасен и, если разделиться, можно сэкономить время и человеческие жизни.

Сэкономили. Хорошо, что Антонио успел послать ему и второй группе вызов, а Андерсон знал, по какому адресу тот направился – первому из запланированных на этот день. Поэтому на место он прибыл в считанные минуты, но, выбив дверь в презентабельном доме преуспевающего сеньора Чезаре Ланца и, ворвавшись внутрь, понял, что опоздал окончательно. Сеньор Ланца уже терял человеческий облик, склонившись над оглушенным хлороформом Антонио. Если бы призыв еще не был завершен, метко пущенный Александром освященный нож мог бы сработать. Демон убрался бы в ад, так до конца и не проникнув в мир. Но Ланца времени не терял. Демон уже был призван и теперь разъяренно взревел, стряхивая с себя погибшую с ножом в сердце оболочку чернокнижника. Бросаясь вперед, таким же самым криком ярости вторил ему Александр.

 

Одна из проблем борьбы с демонами состоит в том, что даже освященное оружие против них не срабатывает, если не поразить им уязвимое место твари, так называемое сердце демона. Но поди угадай, где находится сердце в постоянно изменчивом текучем сгустке тьмы.

А вот где сердце у человека, тварь знает прекрасно.

Андерсона встретил рой шипов, от которых пришлось уворачиваться. Демон тем временем занялся отцом Барези, протянув одну из многочисленных когтистых конечностей к груди священника и приступив к поглощению его плоти и сущности. Антонио пришел в себя и в последний в своей жизни раз закричал от ужаса и боли. Андерсон рванулся к нему, приняв несколько шипов в плечо.

\- In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

Клинок Александра пригвоздил лапу твари к телу Барези, прервав крик человека. Создание тьмы не получит ни его души, ни плоти.

\- Да восстанет Бог, и расточатся враги Его, и да бегут от лица Его ненавидящие Его. Как рассеивается дым, Ты рассей их; как тает воск от огня, так нечестивые да погибнут от лица Божия.

Александр торопливо читал подготовительные к обряду экзорцизма молитвы и шел к демону, совершенно не представляя, что же ему теперь делать. А тварь, лишенная намеченной и обещанной добычи, приняла игру и растеклась по стенам языками тьмы. Она окружила паладина, перекрыв ему путь к отступлению, но Александр и не думал отступать.

\- Ecce Crucem Domini, fugite partes adversae.

Вторая проблема в борьбе с демонами это сам обряд экзорцизма. Ритуал, требующий долгой подготовки, сосредоточенности и относительной свободы действий. Это относительно легко осуществить, если одержимая жертва накрепко привязана любящими родственниками к кровати, или еще каким-то образом изолирована. Если же это – выпущенный на свободу демон, совершенно не собирающийся сидеть на месте, пока священник и его помощник завершат ритуал Папы Льва XIII, экзорцизм превращается в задачу из рода невыполнимых. Нужно ждать, пока демон отыщет себе согласное принять его тело и уже тогда…

У Александра больше не было ни времени на спокойное чтение текстов ритуала, ни помощника. И все же он упрямо, строчка за строчкой, произносил слова священной латыни, яростно вонзая клинки во тьму. Наугад.

Кольцо тьмы сжалось, сковывая движения сопротивляющегося священника. Сдирая кожу вместе с одеждой человека, окутывая тленом и скверной, разъедающими все, пытающимися добраться до души. Сколько он еще выдержит даже с учетом быстрой регенерации, для которой тоже нужны силы? Не проще ли направить клинок себе в сердце, пока рука еще может вырваться из объятий тьмы, пока он может еще держать лезвие. Пока он может еще сопротивляться и сделать выбор.

И победить.

Человек в объятиях демона кричит, но его крик – молитва. Не свое сердце он пронзит в этот раз, но сердце порождения ада. Не клинком, но собой. Он сам – освященный клинок в руке Божией, и демон сам впустит его в себя, приняв в свое сердце и Слово. Главное продержаться. Пресвятая Дева, продержаться. Не сбиться. Дочитать до конца.

\- Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Пот, кровь, черная жижа заливают то, что осталось от глаз. Он уже не знает, срываются ли еще слова с его изорванных губ, или священный ритуал звучит уже только в его воображении.

_«Прекрати, священник, и я дам тебе умереть свободным. Я не могу позволить тебе победить. Сдайся, и я отступлю»_

\- Domine! Exaudi… orationem meam…

Когти рвут на части то, что еще осталось от тела.

_«Возможно я даже оставлю тебе жизнь, ну же, святоша! Живи!»_

Нет надежды, обнаженное сердце в когтях дьявола. Сердце тьмы ощущается, пульсирует, поглощая остатки человека

\- Et aspergatur…locus aqua … benedicta.

Клинок Слова достигает своей цели, сердце тьмы принимает его и рассыпается пахнущим серой пеплом. Человек уже не видит этого, не знает, что победил. Он лежит, обнаженный, сжимая в руке клинок, словно распятие и упрямо повторяет слова ритуала.

А потом прибывает вторая оперативная группа Ватикана.

 

**Монетка 6. Внешний мир**

Он не любит выходить в город без дела. Как и встречаться без дела с людьми. Дело – его щит, то, что он может поставить впереди себя, чтобы обосновать свое присутствие здесь и сейчас. Действовать согласно знакомой ситуации. Исповедовать, причащать, убивать, допрашивать, сопровождать. Что еще? Все. Остальное требует лжи. Не повесишь же на себя бейджик, оповещающий всех встречных о том, кто ты такой. Чтоб не строили иллюзий. А им интересно. Интересно глазеть на двухметрового сосредоточенного, вероятно, на молитве, священника. Интересно подойти к такому и попросить благословения. Это еще ничего, это наоборот хорошо, и он с радостью. Интересно завязать разговор.

А что он может им сказать? Разве их интересует беседа о Сартре или о трудах Лойолы? Девицы, не верящие, что священник может выглядеть так, пытаются с ним знакомиться. Отец Ренальдо заверяет его, что это блудницы, но Александр считает, что это просто одинокие девчонки, которые не знают, как правильно просить благословения. И он их благословляет. Девушки смущаются и поспешно удаляются, а падре Андерсон смеется им вслед. Но все же жаль, что ни одна из них не подойдет к нему с цитатой из пьесы «Дьявол и господь бог», или хотя бы с вопросом по толкованию сочинений Святого Августина. Было бы интересно сесть с ней в тихом кафе и все обсудить. Возможно даже не один раз. Но нет. На это идет редкий из его знакомых-священников, а уж такие девицы просто сбегают.

Сбегают и дети. Он не поднимает на них руки, никогда. Пытается увещевать строками из святого писания, если они излишне шалят, дает им духовные наставления, но он видит, видит непонимание и шок на их лицах. Их пугает то непонятное, что он пытается им втолковать. И он бессильно машет рукой – уходите. О, с какой радостью, скоростью и облегчением они уходят, обещая себе больше не нарываться!

Впрочем, священники сбегают не менее быстро, у всех дела, даже у Ренальдо. Возможно, скоро это немного изменится, Андерсону пообещали его собственный отдел, по его собственному проекту. Разумеется, под руководством подходящего епископа. Больше не будет перепуганных случайных напарников из третьего или второго отдела. Больше не будет неизвестности и недопонимания. Будут люди, четко представляющие, куда они попали, с кем они работают и что их ждет.

Пусть даже они не читают Святого Августина.

Он будет встречаться с ними по делу, а значит, все будет отлично.

Но, Господи, как же он не любит выходить в город!

В кармане вздрагивает пейджер. Есть дело. Александр расплывается в счастливой улыбке. Есть дело!

 

**Монетка 7. Искариот**

Кардинал пребывал в сомнениях. Разумеется, все это было уже сотни раз оговорено, но… Но это просто богохульство какое-то.

\- Отец Андерсон, мы согласны с предлагаемыми вами кандидатурами, но несколько моментов нас смущают.

Андерсон недоуменно приподнял бровь. Всего несколько?

\- Ваш выбор святого-покровителя…

\- Апостола, - уточнил Александр, - Апостола Иуды Искариота. Все отделы избирают покровителем одного из апостолов. Это традиция, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

\- Я знаю, - кардинал нетерпеливо махнул рукой, досадуя дерзости священника, - Но этот… апостол. Он предал Христа и был навеки проклят, Андерсон. Он проклят Церковью и Богом.

\- Это так, - Андерсон обнажил зубы в широкой ухмылке, заставив кардинала невольно вздрогнуть, - Он проклят. Как и все мы! - Александр оперся широкими ладонями о стол кардинала и навис над ним, - Он предал Иисуса и снискал вечное проклятие во исполнение воли Божьей. Не будь его преступления, не было бы Искупления, не было бы мученической смерти святого Петра, не раскаялся бы разбойник на кресте. Он исполнил волю Господа, а после, чтобы утвердить то, что деяние его преступно – повесился, поскольку такой человек, как он, не достоин прощения и обязан сойти в ад. Для таких нет надежды, их удел – только исполнение Замысла.

\- Андерсон! – Ренальдо, стоявший позади Александра, подался вперед, - Андерсон, опомнитесь!

\- Отдел Искариота будет именно таким, - Андерсон словно не слышал Ренальдо и не видел, что кардинал не убирает руки с кнопки вызова охраны, - Мы будем убивать, сжигать во славу Его и будем прокляты за это, свершая богопротивное, все! И сойдем в ад, и сразимся со всем воинством Сатаны, да. Бок о бок с непрощенным проклятым Иудой. Только так можно снискать прощение Его, только это может быть очистительной молитвой, которую Он примет. Ибо этого требует от нас Его замысел и этого хочет от нас Церковь. Или я ошибся, и мы будем заниматься чем-то мирным? – Андерсон наконец отпустил скрипнувший стол и выпрямился, - Не оскверняйте мой отдел еще и ложью, ваше высокопреосвященство, это отдел убийц. И вам нужны убийцы. Верные Христу и предающие слово Его одновременно. Готовые принять на себя весь гнев Его. Агнцев у вас уже двенадцать отделов.

Кардинал шумно выдохнул и промокнул шелковым платочком выступивший на лбу пот.

\- Хорошо, отец Александр, успокойтесь. Это просто несколько… нестандартно. Но вот второе. Кандидатура человека, предложенного вами на пост директора отдела. Он слишком молод и…

\- Юноше нужно это место. – Александр смиренно опустил голову, - У него большие амбиции, а он должен прочувствовать, что амбиции ведут к ответственности. И потом. Кто еще готов работать с такими, как мы? Ренальдо, ты?

Отец Ренальдо отшатнулся, чем вновь вызвал улыбку Андерсона.

\- Вот я и говорю. Да пребудет с нами милость Господня, и да поразит гнев Его врагов наших, Аминь, - и, не дожидаясь благословения кардинала, он размашистым шагом покинул опостылевшее ему помещение.

-Это же просто маньяк, - кардинал наконец позволил себе убрать пальцы с кнопки тревоги, - Безумец, одержимый безумец.

\- Безумец, - согласился Ренальдо, - Но крайне полезный безумец, один из самых полезных. Даже не смотря на инцидент с отцом Антонио Барези.

Да, инцидент с Барези поставил крест на идее сотрудничества Андерсона с другими отделами. Все наотрез отказывались идти на дело с этим бесноватым.

\- Не думайте, что отделались, Ренальдо, - кардинал нервно постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице. - Высочайшим приказом вы тоже переходите из своего второго в этот, - он поморщился, - Отдел Искариотов. Глаз с них не спускайте. Ступайте, падре.

Кардинал протянул руку для поцелуя и проводил недовольным взглядом побледневшего отца Ренальдо.

Гадость какая, прости Господи. Но какая нужная и полезная. Искушение.  
Кардинал провел ладонью по лицу. Да будет на все воля Твоя, Господи.

 

**Монетка 8. Безопасная связь**

На книжной полке мигает старенький телевизор – окошко безопасной связи Андерсона с внешним миром. Этот старый аппарат и еще книги. Основная статья расходов священника. Остальное уходит на покрытие затрат в служебных поездках. Все производимые разрушения и возмещения пострадавшим вычитаются из его гонорара. Он не возражает. Что такое деньги? Тлен. Что реально нужно? Обувь попрочнее. Есть. Ренальдо достает на каком-то складе, говорит, для рабочих, сносу нет. Снос-то есть, но гораздо меньший, чем у одежды. Одежда. Тоже есть, хвала Господу, по несколько комплектов облачения ему выдают почти безропотно. Сестра Марта предлагала штопать испорченное, но Александр с негодованием отказался. Одна из его слабостей. Враг не должен видеть перед собой палача в изношенном рубище. Он представляет Церковь, так что на работе должен выглядеть идеально от воротничка до очков. Очки, самое слабое место. Третий отдел заверял его, что обновленный организм, если выживет, избавится от всех прежних недостатков, включая близорукость и старые шрамы. Куда там, все осталось при нем. Поэтому – еще одна статья расхода. И опять спасибо Ренальдо и его сослуживцам – испорченную на задании вещь заменяют в течение суток, еще ни разу не подводили. Он, конечно, может работать и без них – в поле. Убивать можно, ориентируясь на слух, исполнять службы и обряды – по памяти. Глаза во всем этом участия почти не принимают. А вот читать книги и писать статьи без глаз сложнее. А без этого – непонятно, что делать вообще, если рядом нет чудовищ. Из книг Андерсон узнает о мире, о людях, о способах взаимодействия с ними, об их мыслях и душах. В статьях он пытается рассказать им о Боге. И только такой способ коммуникации не вызывает у людей отторжения. Самый безопасный и самый правильный. Он всегда так считал и имел многократную возможность в этом убедиться.

Иногда его принимают за молчаливого затворника. Вовсе нет. Он говорит, непрерывно говорит. С миром, с Богом. Даже с людьми. Действиями, молитвами, сотнями исписанных авторских листов. Он не ожидает получить ответ. Поэтому его общение чаще всего превращается в монолог. Ему этого достаточно. Окружающим, кажется, тоже.

А чтобы не мучить посторонних людей чрезмерно, он предпочитает безопасное общение. Знать о них из книг. Говорить с ними – со страниц журналов. Остальное – работа.

Сестра Марта шутит, что однажды в его комнате книгам не хватит места и падре Александру придется переселиться на потолок. Что ж, пока места хватает. Пока он беспрепятственно пробирается между книжных завалов к своей кровати. Сестры ворчат, что здесь сложно убираться. Ничего, пыль он как-нибудь смахнет и сам, а порядок здесь противопоказан. Если у него постоянно в активном использовании три-четыре стопки, возможен только хаос. Ренальдо, добрая душа, предлагал ему стол, но стол в эту каморку точно не влезет. И стол это роскошь, Александру хватит многочисленных стульев, которые мастерят воспитанники – на них удобно складывать новые приобретения. Если стул кому-то понадобится, его всегда можно освободить и вынести. А стол – уже что-то более постоянное. Ни к чему. Почему-то он уверен, что ему не нужно ничто постоянное. Кроме его веры и его работы. Но это - то, из чего состоит он сам.

Но и он сам - временное зло.

 

**Монетка 9. Исповедь**

Кабинка конфессионала одного за другим принимает исповедующихся. Череда воспитанников, воспитанниц, случайных гостей, сестер. Шепотом, кто сбивчиво, кто заранее тщательно подготовившись, доверяют свои провинности священнику и Господу. Моменты, когда отец Александр ощущает максимальную близость с этими людьми, когда он становится не орудием и проводником гнева Господнего, но средством, через которое Христос являет людям свое прощение и милосердие. Он сам удивляется этому чувству. В эти минуты он вдруг забывает о том, что в мире есть зло, которое нужно уничтожать таким палачам, как он. В чем бы ни признавались коленопреклоненные люди в конфессионале, они не были чудовищами и пытались свернуть с пути, ведущего их к чудовищам. Чтобы встретиться только с доброжелательным священником, отцом Александром, а не с его штыком. Впрочем, Андерсон и сам не верит, что хоть одна из сестер приюта однажды может стать монстром, террористкой, или впасть в ересь настолько, чтобы потребовалось ее уничтожение. Воспитанники могут. Он постарается этого не допустить.

Самые отчаянные попадают под его особую заботу. Поговаривают, что психа могут понять только психи, вот он и сближается только с такими. Возможно, доля правды в этом есть. Но он сам себе говорит, что хочет их спасти.

И поэтому учит их, своих детей, умирать.

Странно, да?

Убивать тоже, но ты никогда не станешь хорошим убийцей, если не готов к собственной смерти. Ты никогда не примешь правильно чужую. Энрико никогда не станет хорошим убийцей, например. Но и оставить его миру слишком опасно для него же самого. Амбиции, амбиции, месть, ожесточение и амбиции. Плюс бесконечная жалость к себе самому. Вот такие легко становятся теми, кого потом убивают ребята из Тринадцатого отдела. И лично отец Александр. Если не направить все это в верное русло, туда, где юноша не сможет навредить себе и окружающим, и где он будет под присмотром.

Тринадцатый отдел тоже исповедуется отцу Александру. А он сам – бедняге отцу Ренальдо. Тот уже почти свыкся и смирился со своей судьбой, молодец. На задания, правда, как и Энрико, не ездит. Ну, да и незачем ему в это лезть. Еретики, монстры. Хватит ему Тринадцатого отдела, с головой.

У самого же отца Александра к еретикам отношение сложное. Он ничего не имеет против иноверцев как таковых. Ну, кроме того, что они упорствуют в своих заблуждениях и губят свои души, когда Истина – вот, под носом. В мире почти не осталось мест, где несчастные дикари не имели бы возможности узнать о Христе и католичестве. Везде есть радио, газеты, телевидение – даже в заваленной книгами комнатке Андерсона. Рим известен всему миру. И, тем не менее, все еще находятся идиоты, сомневающиеся в полномочиях Папы и в истинности католической веры. Андерсон не имеет ничего против идиотов, если идиоты не хватаются за оружие и не бросаются с криком «Аллах акбар» на добрых католиков или более мирных, чем сами, идиотов. Ох, прости, Господи. Последние - не идиоты, а заблудшие души. Так вот, если идиоты начинают бросаться на заблудших, то защита заблудших может склонить их к Истине, а количество идиотов благодаря действиям боевиков Искариота уменьшится.

Андерсон избегает таких миссий. Не потому, что боится или придерживается жесткого кодекса, что подобный ему не должен сражаться с простыми людьми. При необходимости он не дает им поблажек. Просто в этом нет никакого удовольствия.

Другое дело – руководители идиотов. Вот это – истинные еретики. И часто на самом деле плюющие даже на собственную веру. Предают Истину, распространяют Ложь, а сами посмеиваются в сторонке.  
Их Андерсон ненавидит почти наравне с нечистью. Даже если они не поднимают оружия на добрых католиков. Как эти жалкие последователи Генриха VIII. Мерзавец просто устроил свою личную жизнь, как хотел – хорошо. Мерзавец решил, что церковь ему и его стране не закон и отлучение – ерунда? Все еще не фатально, ошибаются и грешат все. Но мерзавец совершил непоправимое, он решил, что может использовать Бога так, как угодно ему. Решил, что может стать сам себе Папой и от имени Бога разрешить себе что угодно. Этому нет и не может быть прощения. Но самое прискорбное, что Генрих VIII со своими семейными проблемами давно в аду, а его преступление продолжает тщательно поддерживаться. Англичане упорствуют в ереси и отравляют ею своих граждан. Пусть даже Папа милостив к ним, пусть Рим забыл старые обиды и пытается жить со всеми в мире, это не то, что может принять Андерсон. Не тех, кто использует Бога как инструмент достижения своих целей.

Ренальдо выслушивает его пламенную исповедь, больше похожую на проповедь, смешанную с самобичеванием, назначает епитимью и вздыхает.

\- Я прощаю тебе грехи, сын мой, иди с миром.

А что тут еще сделаешь? Все очень правильно и полезно.

 

**Монетка 10. Искушения**

\- Падре Александр, вам письмо, - сестра Марта, улыбаясь, протягивает ему пакет, свернутый из нескольких тетрадных листов, – У вас под дверью лежало.

Андерсон уже предполагает, что там.

\- Вы опять вязали на уроке со старшей группой, - говорит он, поправляя очки, - Значит там носки.

Сестра Марта фыркает и разворачивает украшенный сердечками пакет

\- Действительно, носки. Кажется, на этот раз с размером угадали?

Андерсон осматривает изделие из мягкой черной шерсти и улыбается.

\- Да. На этот раз угадали, - подтверждает он, - Максвеллу не повезло, эти я оставлю себе. И намекните девочкам, что шарфиков у Энрико тоже уже достаточно много.

Марта смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью. Девочки забрасывают подарками вовсе не Энрико, хотя мальчик и пользовался популярностью, пока учился здесь. Сеньорины тайно вздыхают о своем наставнике. Падре сам виноват – выходить на рассвете во двор, чтобы размяться со своими страшными ножами – идея не из лучших. Дети покидают комнаты, чтоб успеть вовремя прильнуть к окнам, за которыми их обычно медлительный и сгорбленный учитель вдруг превращается в стремительного гибкого принца из их снов, пляшущего с клинками и готового поразить любого дракона в окрестностях. Этажом ниже в стекла впечатываются носы мальчишек, мечтающих, что однажды и они смогут вот так же.

А еще ниже в искушение впадают монахини. Не все, но некоторые.

А потом девочки постарше и сестры посмелее пытаются ввести в искушение его.

Иногда это выливается в лавины салфеточек, расшитых цветочками. Их он раздаривает девочкам из младших групп. Иногда обожание превращается в шарфики, шапочки и носки. Те, что можно носить, он с благодарностью оставляет себе. Самые догадливые давно раздобыли отпечатки его рук и шьют перчатки. Их он принимает всегда. Они – словно пожелание ему удачи в бою. Белые, с по-детски неровными рисунками и надписями. «Иисус Христос - в Раю» и «Поговори со Смертью». Не сердечки и не цветочки. Девочки явно советуются с мальчишками, а то и творят эти шедевры вместе с ними. Уже сколько выпусков прошло, а носки и перчатки продолжают появляться у Андерсона под дверью. Эта традиция, видимо, передается из группы в группу.

Они редко подписывают свои дары. И еще реже признаются в них на исповеди. Это касается и сестер.

\- Так я зачем пришла, падре Александр, - сестра Марта аккуратно складывает изрисованный сердечками бумажный пакетик, - Хотела попросить у вас почитать вашу последнюю статью. Отец Ренальдо рекомендовал. Можно?

Ренальдо, старый лис и провокатор!

\- Я отдаю все номера в библиотеку, - Андерсон разводит руками, - Могу разве что процитировать.

\- О, пожалуйста! – она принимает его попытку отшутиться за чистую монету и присаживается на край занятого книгами стульчика

Вся внимание.

Ах, сеньорина, сеньорина.

 

**Монетка 11. Тринадцатый отдел**

\- Хайнкель, а ты парень или девушка? – Игнасио определенно нарывается, - Если девушка, то я вот сегодня вечером свободен, а ты?

\- Парень, - Хайнкель Вольф щелчком отправляет горящий окурок в наглеца и зло щурится из-под светлой челки, - Или девушка. Проверишь? Смелый?

Игнасио смеется, уворачиваясь от окурка, и отступает на всякий случай.

\- А ты, Такаги, ты все-таки монашка или рубака? А то если Хайнкель не согласится, может у нас получится с тобой? Если ты не монашка, то можно, а?

\- Монашка, - недобро сверкает глазами Юмие, делая шаг к Игнасио и обнажая отцовскую катану, - Или нет. Угадаешь или проверишь на своей шкуре?

Хайнкель откидывается на спинку садовой скамейки и, копируя наставника, скалится в сторону Игнасио:  
\- Ты попал, парень. Сейчас из тебя монаха сделают. Нарушать целибат точно не сможешь. Она не отрежет, так я отстрелю.

Игнасио веселится, отбегая от Такаги, она несется за ним, злясь уже всерьез, под улюлюканье остальных ребят из отряда.

\- Беги, беги, Начо! – кричит Роберто, вскакивая на лавочку с ногами, - Пока она не устанет! А потом на траву ее и целуй! Не успеешь, быть тебе падре Андерсоном, только без штыков!

Хайнкель резко встает, а Юмие мгновенно останавливается.

\- Ты что-то такое сказал, Берто?

Смех замирает. Все в ужасе смотрят на Роберто, да он и сам не рад своему длинному языку.

\- Эй, я пошутил! – он пятится ото всех, - Я над Начо смеялся, а не… Да что вы все как не свои! Я ничего такого ввиду не имел!

Он натыкается спиной на какую-то преграду, которой еще минуту назад не было в той стороне, куда он отступал. Огромная ладонь ложится ему на плечо и встряхивает. Не сильно, казалось бы, но достаточно, чтоб сердце ушло в пятки.

\- Конечно не имел, - мирно склоняется к его уху Андерсон, - Юмие, раз тебе охота сегодня помахать мечом, то пойдешь со мной. Игнасио сегодня вечером не свободен, он будет сидеть и делать для нас пояса смертников. Все тридцать штук. Чтобы убедиться, что они надежны и не взрываются неожиданно, он проносит одно из своих творений неделю, не снимая даже в душе. Разумеется, проносит на приличном расстоянии от людей. Игнасио, ты меня понял хорошо?

Игнасио обреченно кивает, косясь на Юмие. А все-таки, монашка или нет?

\- А сеньор Роберто Моретти постарается, наконец, сдать мне Римский ритуал, без запинок, на время. И все полагающиеся молитвы. С Божьей помощью ему удастся это сделать, и я смогу ходатайствовать перед епископом о его рукоположении в священники.

Роберто бледнеет и трясет головой. За Андерсона Максвелл того и гляди рукоположит. Это он запросто. И не денешься никуда. А ему нельзя, у него Ханна, и Андерсон это прекрасно знает.

\- Расслабься, - отец Александр наконец отпускает его плечо, - Просто сдай наконец ритуал. Так, все остальные, готовы? На стрельбы. После Юмие я займусь вами.

Ребята с облегчением уходят к мишеням и вскоре оттуда раздаются их синхронные выстрелы. Андерсон усмехается и обнажает клинки

\- Вперед, Такаги, - говорит он, - Попробуй меня достать.

 

**Монетка 12. Родственные души**

Как он их находит? Как они находят друг друга? Никто не может сказать точно. Каким-то звериным чутьем, с Божьей помощью и молитвой, как он чует за версту вампиров и зло.

Они приходят к нему из других отделов сами. И так же быстро уходят после задушевного разговора с падре Александром, истово крестясь и стараясь не оглядываться. Или остаются, как отец Маттео и отец Стефано, добровольно и сознательно, во имя Господа, не имея нужных навыков, зато с горячей верой, целеустремленностью и полной самоотдачей. Безумные канцелярские крысы, - как печально отозвался о них Ренальдо. Александр только дико рассмеялся и бросил безумных крыс в ад обучения. Барахтаются, не тонут.

Они приходят на миссиях, случайно столкнувшись с оперативниками Отдела или с самим Андерсоном. И если они настойчивы в стремлении выяснить, кто же такие эти странные люди в сутанах и с оружием, или того лучше, уничтожают нечисть своими силами до прибытия группы, им не отказывают. Как попал к ним Жан Поль, считавший себя единственным в мире охотником на нечисть, с самодельным инвентарем и вытатуированными крестиками на левой руке. После каждой удачной охоты Жан Поль делал надрез на коже и втирал в него смешанный с порохом пепел уничтоженной твари. Когда он попал в Тринадцатый отдел, крестиков было пять. Хорошая выживаемость для одиночки, просто отличная.

Александр находит их по сводкам криминальной хроники, в подворотнях и на вокзалах. Выплачивает залог из своего кармана, иногда потроша карманы остальных ребят. Вытаскивает на свет Божий. Сын мой, ты сдохнешь. Ты уже сдыхаешь. Наркотики или пуля, нож или виски - что-то да отправит тебя в ад. В скором времени, длань Господня уже простерлась над тобой. У тебя есть шанс сдохнуть и отправиться в ад не бессмысленно. Я знаю, что ты веруешь в Бога, дитя мое. Ты можешь сейчас уйти и продолжить губить свою душу. А можешь пойти со мной и спасать погибшие, во имя Господа Бога нашего.

Ему могут ошарашено ответить – да иди ты к черту, мужик. Но это крайне редко, его внешность не располагает к таким выпадам. Проще просто попятиться от этого психа и сбежать. С некоторыми из сбежавших потом Тринадцатый отдел сталкивается по работе. А некоторые остаются. К скрежету зубовному отцов-консерваторов. Обретают новую жизнь и новый мир. Нет, чувак, в натуре? Вампиры? Призраки? Демоны? Да вы гоните, чуваки! Пресвятая Дева Мария, упырь, реально упырь, пацаны.

Они приходят со стороны, узнав об отделе Искариот случайно, от друзей или от родственников. А дальше все так же, как со священниками из других отделов. Самые безумные или одаренные остаются. Как Игнасио, гений взрывчатки и электроники. Ему бы еще самую малость инстинкта самосохранения и меньше похоти. Но нет, Начо рожден гореть, с треском, как бикфордов шнур.

Они приходят из приюта, чтобы уже не расставаться со своим наставником, с возлюбленным отцом, как говорит Юмико. И он счастлив видеть их рядом.

Они подражают ему во всем, даже в одежде. Все как один, независимо от наличия сана, щеголяют в сутанах, ставших униформой отдела, с массивными крестами на груди и в очках. Таких же, как у него. За исключением Юмико, Юмие и Энрико. Его Преосвященства Максвелла. Но эти трое – особая тема.

И этот сумасшедший дом он называет своим отрядом и своей семьей.

 

**Монетка 13. Грешники**

\- Это не по-божески! – отец Ренальдо как всегда держится на безопасном расстоянии и сосредоточен. Его преосвященство Максвелла он даже позволяет себе похлопать по плечу. Иногда. Отца Александра никогда. Андерсон хмыкает и смотрит в сторону. Закат особенно красив сегодня, зачем портить его пререканиями.

\- Грешно. А вы, падре, им потакаете. Более того, поощряете. О них идут слухи.

\- Давно уже, - соглашается Андерсон, - Правильные слухи, пусть идут.

\- Половина из них даже не священнослужители.

\- Они служат Господу, - Андерсон резко оборачивается к Ренальдо, - Этого довольно. Считайте их послушниками. Те, кому надо, примут сан. Остальным достаточно того служения, которое они несут. Их записывают как наемную силу и добровольцев, это всех устраивает. Они возносят необходимые молитвы и совершают необходимую работу.

Ренальдо отводит взгляд и закладывает руки за спину. Он ощущает себя более чем неуютно, и сам не рад, что затеял этот разговор. Следовало просто выполнить поручение Энрико, и все. Никаких бесед.

\- Что толку в этих молитвах, если вы запрещаете им надеяться на прощение и милосердие Божие? Разумеется, с таким отношением они грешат так, что не всякому мирянину приснится. Вы разводите гнездо греха в сердце Церкви, падре.

\- Они грешат не больше чем это необходимо, падре Ренальдо, - в голосе Андерсона сталь, холоднее его освященных клинков, - Они не оскорбляют Господа и веру, большинство даже не предается блуду. Если Господь их простит, то да будет воля Его. Они же служат Ему без корысти и надежды. В них есть высшая Любовь. И ответственность за то, что они совершают. Максвелл наверняка вам говорил все то же самое?

\- Я видел юного Игнасио, Александр, он пояснил мне, чем занят. Вы опять склоняете их ко греху самоубийства. В этом тоже необходимость при служении Господу? Я должен все это описывать в отчетах, вы знаете это. Проблемы будут не у вас, а у монсеньора Энрико. И что делает он? Он посылает меня к вам – Андерсон все объяснит. Мне нужны хорошие объяснения.

Андерсон краем глаза следит за прохаживающимся перед ним Ренальдо. Будто то, что беднягу назначили в отряд шпионом, это его, Андерсона, проблема. Это миссия Ренальдо, пусть бы и придумывал объяснения сам, если правда еще ни разу не удовлетворила ни его, ни тех, кто им руководит.

\- Это не самоубийство, - падре Александр поднимает лицо к небу, - Это защита. Защита от того, что хуже смерти, когда смерть неизбежна. Это спасение, если хотите, крайняя мера. Я уже говорил. И они не получают это средство, отправляясь в бой, если я не уверен, что они могут правильно оценить свое положение. Гораздо хуже, если убивать их придется их же товарищам. Но и это возможно, и к этому они готовы. Это, конечно, грех, и мы будем молиться о том, чтобы чашу сию пронесли мимо нас. Но рано или поздно кому-то из нас придется ее испить, Ренальдо. Каждый из нас это знает.

Ренальдо ежится. С Энрико проще, он способен изложить все так, что грубая правда будет выглядеть блестящей, привлекательной, скрыть отвратительные подробности за общими фразами.

\- И ваши ученики. Такаги и Вольф. Притча во языцех, падре! Вы уничтожили их документы. Позволили Такаги рядиться монахиней, а Вольф ставить прочерк в анкете в графе пол. Вы понимаете, что это привлекает всеобщее внимание? Зачем они вообще здесь? Срамить Ватикан?

\- Никто ничего не срамит, - Андерсон грозно сверкает стеклами очков, - В этих троих нет греха.

\- Троих!

\- Троих, - Андерсон делает наконец шаг к Ренальдо и тот проворно совершает маневр, уводящий его в сторону, - Где были бы Юмие и Юмико, если бы я не принял их? В больнице, лечились бы от того, чем они не больны? Юмико приняла францисканское монашество с дозволения его Преосвященства Максвелла, и называйте это как хотите, падре, ее сердце отдано Христу и душа ее, в отличие от наших, спасется, ибо она практически не грешит. Господь примет дитя свое в бесконечном милосердии своем. Ее сестра, да, сестра состоит в специальных войсках Ватикана, Тринадцатый отдел Искариот. То, что они делят одно тело, не оскверняет ни их души, ни Церковь. Что касается Вольф… Да, я припрятал документы по просьбе Хайнкель. Задолго до приема в отряд. Это тайна Хайнкель, и эта тайна также не несет в себе печати греха. Грешит лишь тот, чья душа пытается проникнуть в тайну и искушается.

\- Но зачем? Зачем?

\- Хайнкель протестует против дискриминаций. Возраст. И такой уж Хайнкель человек. Ренальдо, - взгляд Андерсона на секунду смягчается, - Хайнкель не проводит служб и не претендует на сан. Какое же значение имеет, мужчина это или девица? Проверки на наличие мужского естества обязательны только для Пап, и то это стало важным только после того, как бес попутал одного из них, тот оказался женщиной и разродился прямо посреди крестного хода, - Андерсон крестится и улыбается Ренальдо своим недобрым оскалом, - Для человека из отдела Искариот это не должно иметь значения. Что будет, если Хайнкель – девица? Что это изменит? А если это юноша? Если кто-то захочет блудить с Хайнкель – вот тогда, только тогда это важно. Но для этого случая у Хайнкель есть вера, совесть и пистолеты. И исповедник. Не вижу в этом проблем ни для Господа, ни для себя. Только для умов, занимающихся не духом своим, а чужими штанами.

Ренальдо бессильно стонет. Это безнадежно. Из раза в раз безнадежно. Действительно, отчеты придется сочинять самому. Наставить кого-либо в этом отделе на путь истинный немыслимо. Он вынимает из кармана пакет, который просил передать Энрико и молча протягивает Александру. Тот, словно дразнясь, подходит вплотную, и только тогда принимает послание и тут же вскрывает. Ренальдо отворачивается.

\- С этого надо было начинать, падре, - говорит Андерсон, пробегая глазами по мелким строчкам, - Я был бы этому гораздо больше рад! Не хочешь со мной, как когда-то?

Ренальдо бледнеет, качает головой и торопится прочь. Андерсон некоторое время смотрит ему вслед, улыбаясь воспоминаниям, затем отправляется к Игнасио.

Начо сидит за столом с аккуратно разложенными детальками и сосредоточенно паяет и скручивает проводки взрывных устройств. Андерсон некоторое время стоит рядом, затем подхватывает один из готовых поясов. Начо холодеет и пытается отобрать пояс у наставника.

\- Я еще не испытал! – кричит он, - И это мой.

\- Твой? Хорошо, значит, есть шанс, что качественный. Вот и испытаем, - Андерсон треплет парнишку по плечу, - Некогда ждать, сейчас выезжаю. Еще один давай для Хайнкель. Завтра, если не успеем вернуться, занимаетесь с Такаги. И не забудь помолиться перед сном.

Солнце садится. Самое время работать.

 

**Монетка 14. Овечья шкура**

Небо уже потеряло все краски, кроме индиго. Жарко и душно в форменной сутане, бронежилете, да еще и в этой поделке Игнасио. Падре хорошо, он хотя бы бронежилет не таскает. Хайнкель мрачно перепроверяет пистолеты. На вечер были планы. Вызвать такси и рвануть в город. В гражданском. Завалиться в бар с Юмие и Жаном и там гудеть до пробуждения зануды Юмико. Потом одним ударом вырубить Юмико и продолжить с Юмие и Жаном. Это дело. А вот громить ночью Ватикан? Пусть даже за все платит и отмазывается Максвелл, это уж слишком. Только падре радостно улыбается и начищает инструмент. Еще бы, его второй отдел вон как достал. Ну да, известно, что он на это сказал бы – месть дурное чувство, дитя, мы делаем свою работу со скорбью о братьях наших. Посреди исторического центра. Один отдел специальных сил Ватикана вырежет другой отдел. Война спецслужб, мать ее. Расформируют, а то и посадят. Хайнкель это начало веселить. Может и не такая дурацкая идея – угрохать епископа Иоаннов. Его Преосвященство Ансельмо Ариости. В машине Андерсон молчит. Хватит того, что он кратко передал в парке. С головой хватит. А прослушку в машинах никто не отменял.

В закрытую часть Ватикана "Форд" Тринадцатого отдела пропустили легко. Попытались разоружить пассажиров, но Александр ткнул охране в нос какую-то бумажку с подписью Энрико, благословил всех и оружие не сдал. Максвелл ждал их на крыльце офиса, нервно потирая руки.  
Андерсон кивнул ему, выгрузившись из машины. Никаких особых церемоний между этими двумя. Хотя, Максвеллу, возможно, и хотелось бы церемоний.

\- Готово все? – поинтересовался Александр, провожая взглядом отъехавший "Форд".  
\- Вас прикроют ребята из моей личной охраны. Дополнительные меры по протоколу я уже предпринял, то есть, Ренальдо предпринял, - Энрико настороженно озирался, - Но вы должны сначала проверить. Все признаки налицо, но нужно проверить, падре. Он бросил курить. Давно бросил, это Ренальдо сказал. И носит линзы. Хотя зрение у него в порядке.

\- Да, - подтвердил Андерсон, - У монсеньора Ариости всегда было хорошо со зрением. Но курить он бросил еще два года назад.

\- Он хоть раз пожимал тебе руку, Андерсон? – Энрико был похож на гончую, взявшую след дичи, он готов был плясать вокруг Андерсона, он ликовал.

\- У Ариости свои представления о субординации. Нет, не благословлял, руки не давал, ни для поцелуя, ни так, - Андерсон снял очки и спокойно протер стекла, - Это не признак. Даже линзы – не признак.

\- Я вынудил его дать руку для пожатия, Андерсон! – Энрико едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать, - Ему пришлось дать мне руку. Никакого пульса. И пропажи туристов, не забывай. Мы не можем все сворачивать на преступность.

Андерсон ощерился.

\- Вот это уже важно, но ты мог и ошибиться. Если ошибся, нам этого не простят. Следовало подать рапорт, дождаться результатов внутреннего расследования.

\- Поставить под угрозу Святой Престол и добрых священников, если эта тварь насторожится или запаникует, - парировал Максвелл, - А так в деле только мы. И только мы выиграем это дело. Андерсон, только мы.

Александр прищурился. В этом весь Энрико. Рискнуть всем, но урвать возможность выслужиться. Да какую возможность! Кажется, он даже рад, что кто-то из епископов поддался смертельному искушению. Нужно с ним потом об этом поговорить. Это недостойно служителя Господа.

\- Облако и мрак окрест его, правда и суд – основание престола Его. Пред ним идет огонь и вокруг попаляет врагов его*, - Андерсон вернул очки на нос и выпрямился, - Прикрывайте пути отступления. Крыши, выходы, гелипорт - все держите под контролем. Чтоб ни одно существо не покинуло офис Иоанна без осмотра. Если Хайнкель подаст знак, штурмуете само здание.

\- Только, Андерсон, - Энрико поморщился, - Никакого «огонь вокруг попаляет». Здание шестнадцатого века. Интерьер почти музейный. Это приказ. Умоляю тебя!

\- Там все застраховано, - сигарета Хайнкель вспыхнула зловещим огоньком.

\- Мы постараемся, - падре бесцеремонно выхватил сигарету и затушил о крыльцо, - Молитесь о нас, Ваше Преосвященство. И да пребудет сила Господня с нами и покарает нашей рукою семя греха и скверны. И да свершится воля Его.

Они уходят тихо, просто прогуливающаяся пара священников, ни у кого не вызывающая подозрений. Неслышными тенями за ними по крышам и проулкам скользят ребята из охраны Максвелла. Максвелл еще некоторое время стоит, подняв руку и благословляя уходящих, затем нагибается, поднимает сигарету и задумчиво сминает ее в кулаке.

\- Пред ним идет огонь и вокруг попаляет врагов его, - задумчиво проговаривает он, прежде чем отряхнуть руку от мусора.

 

**Монетка 15. Волк**

  
Двухэтажный памятник архитектуры 16 века, возведенный еще под руководством великого Браманте и теперь почти полностью принадлежащий Второму отделу специальных сил Ватикана, пуст. Сотрудники разошлись по домам и кельям, осталась только охрана и дежурные в отделе связи, поэтому большинство окон темны, а те, сквозь которые наружу пробивается свет, плотно закрыты жалюзи. В кабинете епископа Ариости на втором этаже свет не горит. Таким, как он, свет – лишнее. Андерсон снимает перчатку, протягивает руку к окну на первом этаже и, слегка касаясь, проводит ладонью по контуру.

\- Защита снята,- шепчет он Хайнкель, - Вампир здесь будет чувствовать себя как дома. Может быть как знаком гордыни Иоанна, так и того, что вампир уже дома.

Александр не может сказать, ставилась ли защита, когда он еще работал со Вторым отделом – он никогда не оставался в Ватикане на ночь, а опросить некого – вряд ли кто-то из людей ощущает защищающее оконные и дверные проемы Слово так же остро, как Андерсон. Для него же это словно пергамент с пылающими буквами, прочно прикрепленный к защищаемому предмету. Охранное Слово пахнет сталью и холодом, оно покалывает пальцы и отдает шорохом в ушах. Нечисть же оно просто парализует. Жаль, что сила Слова держится недолго и бдительный дежурный в ночное время обязан обновлять его как минимум раз в три часа. Если дежурный слаб в вере, то раз в час. Можно подумать, что в священниках Второго отдела веры не наскребется и с горчичное зерно.

А вот обычная сигнализация здесь установлена.

Привычным жестом и короткой молитвой Андерсон устанавливает защиту на первом этаже, стараясь пока не потревожить вампира на втором. Если это все-таки вампир.

\- Контролируй охрану, - говорит он Хайнкель, - Я пойду через крышу, если что, подам сигнал. Не вздумай убивать людей. Только транквилизаторы.

Ну да. Охрана-то будет стрелять далеко не снотворным. Хайнкель становится невыносимо печально и скучно. Андерсон замечает это и, похоже, это его злит.

\- Это наши братья по вере. Насилие недопустимо, что бы ни говорил Максвелл. Ясно? С тем, обмануты ли священники, или сознательно служили врагу, потом разберутся. Сейчас наша цель – только нежить. Никаких войн с братьями.

Хайнкель не успевает ответить, Андерсон уже легким сгустком темноты скользит по стене наверх, цепляясь за выступы, бесшумно, быстро. Хочется курить, но Хайнкель больше не совершает такой ошибки. На работе от оперативника не должно пахнуть, особенно если имеешь дело с вампирами, способными учуять противника за километр.

Путь через крышу относительно прост. Снять сигнализацию с чердачного входа. Поставить защиту на все вентиляционные шахты. Рутина. Спуститься на второй этаж, запечатать защитой все кабинетные двери, окна и выходы на лестницу. Немного отдышаться. Теперь можно работать. Кабинет Ансельмо. Андерсон на секунду замирает перед ним, заканчивая молитву, и открывает дверь. Он уже ощущает, что Энрико не ошибся, в кабинете Ариости его ждет зло. Камеры слежения в логове врага Андерсона мало волнуют. Скорее всего, в ночное время картинка отсюда на пульт охраны подается фальшивая, недаром монсеньор Ансельмо управляет отделом разведки уже более пятнадцати лет.

До того, как Ариости успеет среагировать, запечатанными оказываются оба окна в его кабинете и выходы в зал и в комнату отдыха. Теперь единственный для него выход перегорожен широкой спиной падре Андерсона.  
Метнувшийся к окну и натолкнувшийся на барьер, Ансельмо разворачивается к Александру. Падре немного удивляет то, что барьер, кажется, не обжег нечестивца. Руки Ариости даже не дрожат, когда он выхватывает пистолет.

\- Вы с ума сошли, Андерсон! – епископ безнадежно целится в голову паладина, - Вы забываетесь, где вы находитесь!

\- Я орудие Господне, - Андерсон почти неспешно извлекает из ножен клинки, сокровище Третьего отдела, снабжающего Александра необходимыми для миссий реликвиями, - Я посланник, несущий Божественную кару. Дух падший, звавшийся ранее Ансельмо Ариости, готов ли ты принять волю Господа?

От штык-ножа Ансельмо уворачивается с поистине вампирской скоростью и вместо падшего епископа лезвие разрубает дубовую столешницу бюро времен Людовика ХIV, наверняка застрахованную.

\- А если не готов? Андерсон, неужели ты нападешь на своего епископа? – Из трех выпущенных Ариости пуль, в Александра вошла лишь одна. Очевидно, епископ предполагал, что его встреча с Палачом рано или поздно состоится, поэтому и пули припас особые, как бы не от того же Третьего отдела.

Андерсон на несколько секунд теряется в океане окутавшей его темноты, в это время на поясе рация голосом Хайнкель совершенно спокойно сообщает, что охрану привлекла стрельба, и отряд Искариот приступает к перехвату.  
Андерсону уже почти все равно, как Хайнкель распорядится жизнями людей внизу. Все его внимание и чувства отданы нежизни перед ним. Если ты, Ансельмо, не готов, я подготовлю тебя. Начинай исповедоваться.

Он скользит вслед за вампиром в вихре клинков, наслаждаясь этим движением, уже не ощущая боли, он танцует со смертью на острие иглы, позволяя руке Господа вести себя в этом вальсе, принимая и отдавая, отражая пули и разя благословленной серебреной сталью. Это его жизнь и молитва, единение с Всевышним и Его волей. Вампир хорош. Не зря за его спиной долгие годы работы в поле, а затем – блестящая карьера во Втором отделе. Он умеет танцевать, он приближается к упокоению медленно, одно па за другим, успевая прочувствовать весь ожидающий его ад.

\- Андерсон! Он выпустил упырей! У него полон подвал упырей! – голос Хайнкель дрожит от возбуждения. Кажется, веселье этой ночью ожидает не только Андерсона. Ненадолго, только пока жив их хозяин.

Клинки распинают вампира на старинном шкафчике как бабочку. Все, что он может, сжигаемый силой божественного гнева, это беспомощно трясти головой и скалиться. Андерсон подходит к твари и прижимает нож к ее давно не бьющемуся сердцу.

\- На что ты надеялся, вампир? Зачем остался в Ватикане? Что ты делал в Ватикане? Ты же был не дурак, Ансельмо. Подобным тебе безопаснее в глуши, а не рядом с нами, так что же? Ты собирался обратить Папу? Уничтожить духовенство? Что?

Ариости прекращает трястись и улыбается. Андерсон вдруг понимает, что сейчас через глаза епископа на него смотрит кто-то другой. Возможно, сам Сатана.

\- Паладин Андерсон, - медленно, насмешливо выговаривает тело Ариости, - Мы здесь, чтобы позволить вам найти вашу истинную любовь, ваше предназначение. У нас есть многое для вас и для вашего воспитанника Максвелла. Ноутбук на столе, бумаги в ящике, в них все. Удачи, mein lieber herr.

Нож даже не успевает войти в сердце вампира, Тот рассыпается прахом, но рука Андерсона успевает выхватить из вспышки и опадающих епископских одеяний насторожившую его необычную деталь – крошечный оплавленный кусочек металла с тут же спутавшимися тончайшими нитями, тянущимися из него. Андерсон оставляет извлеченный из вампира предмет на бюро. Пусть разбирается отдел реликвий. Собрать бумаги и компьютер для Максвелла и передать ребятам, пока не прибыла папская жандармерия и швейцарская гвардия.

Стрельба внизу, однако, продолжается. И, судя по крикам, швейцарская гвардия как раз уже на месте. И, по сообщениям Хайнкель, упыри никуда не делись. Значит, они принадлежат другому вампиру? Обращенных двое?  
Пока Андерсон, бросив улики наверху, спешит на помощь к своим, Хайнкель вспоминает, наконец, что веселье это не то, за чем они сюда прибыли, и подносит зажигалку к датчику пожарной сигнализации. К выстрелам и крикам прибавляется сирена, а следом за ней срабатывает система пожаротушения. Вода, словно в душевой, обрушивается на людей и упырей. Вода, цистерна с которой была предварительно освящена Ренальдо специально, на случай, если придется столкнуться с массовым заражением. Человеку освященная вода в столь жаркую ночь даже приятна, вампир испытает некоторые неудобства. Упыря она плавит, как растворитель краску.

Одежда Андерсона быстро намокает и что-то под ней щелкает и начинает искрить.

\- Хайнкель, пояс! – успевает крикнуть он и вжаться в ближайший угол, чтоб задеть взрывом как можно меньше людей. К несчастью, он уже рядом с ними. Извини, Энрико, памятник архитектуры придется реставрировать.

А затем приходит разрывающая боль, без звука, без света. Ожидание пустоты и Преисподней, потому что и регенерация не соберет вместе разорванное на клочки.

А потом сознание проясняется и сквозь застилающее мир красное он видит мокрое от слез и чужой крови лицо Хайнкель. Игнасио, бракодел. Мало того, что изоляцию до ума не довел, так еще и взрывчатка калечит, а не убивает.

\- Позвони Начо, - через силу хрипит Александр, - В душ это точно нельзя надевать.

\- Я его пристрелю, - обещает Хайнкель, но телефон вытаскивает. Вокруг бегают люди, стрельбы нет. Все сработало.

\- Насилие недопустимо с братьями, - шепчет он и пытается встать на колени, зажимая рукой разорванный живот. Нужно помолиться о погибших. Даже об этом дураке Ансельмо.

 

**Монетка 16. Вести из дома**

Дверь открывается, и двое братьев вводят в камеру худенькую монахиню с объемистым пакетом.

-Вам нужно наше присутствие, сестра? – спрашивает один из них, стараясь не смотреть на человека в дальнем углу камеры.

\- Нет, - девушка поправляет выбившуюся из-под чепца челку, - Пожалуйста. Епископ Максвелл должен был попросить.

\- Десять минут.

Дверь закрывается. Массивная, железная. Возможно, только она и сможет удержать такого заключенного как Андерсон, задумай он не подчиниться и попытаться сбежать.

\- Слава Иисусу Христу, Юмико, - хрипло говорит заключенный, поднимаясь, наконец, навстречу своей гостье, - Как там?

Он никогда не путает этих сестер, всегда видно, кто перед ним, даже если слепуха Юмико не может надеть свои очочки из-за того, что зоркая Юмие не потрудилась их захватить с собой.

\- Навеки слава, - Юмико утыкается носом ему в грудь, - Там все по-прежнему. Хайнкель выпустили. Начо себе места не находит, обещает если все обойдется, принять постриг во славу Господа. Сестра Марта вот вам свитер передала, теплый. Еще книги и бумагу. Вас скоро выпустят, падре. Они даже в полицию не заявляли.

Александр гладит ее по голове, как в детстве, и отстраняется. Подарок, не раскрывая, отправляет на лежанку и присаживается, оставляя место для Юмико. Он не задает вопросов ни об отделе, ни о том, что говорят об их вылазке за стенами папской жандармерии. Раз ее впустили сюда, значит все хорошо. И она тоже не задает ему вопросов. Так уж повелось, что они редко спрашивают друг друга о чем-то, все ясно и так. Не то, что Юмие-непоседа, Юмие-почемучка, носящаяся везде со своей катаной. Александр представляет, как ей сейчас неудобно без своего оружия, даже Юмико. Однажды он принес заплаканной из-за постоянных насмешек и драк девочке эту катану и сказал: «Дочь самурая не должна плакать. Вот меч твоего отца, имя этого меча Шимабара. Храни его с честью, не обнажай без нужды и не реви. Богу не угодны впадающие в грех уныния». Это сразу подействовало, и девочки уже никогда не расставались со своим мечом, носящим имя древнего мятежного замка Шимабара, захваченного Токугавой Иэмитсу при подавлении восстания христиан. Нет, падре Александр не впал в грех лжи. По сути, он был всем этим детям отцом, и отцом они его звали. А меч по праву перешел ему от учителя, мастера Еши, в католичестве падре Бернардо. Человека, который обучал его и Ренальдо танцевать с клинками. Человека, разорванного упырями далеко отсюда и давно. В руках Юмие катана живет и поет дыханием мастера Еши. А в руках Юмико превращается в ее любовь к придуманному отцу.

Иногда Александру кажется, что Юмико давно все поняла. Иногда ему кажется, что все поняла и Юмие. Но мало что может заставить дочерей самурая выпустить из рук свое сокровище. Разве что возможность свидания с отцом.

Когда, намолчавшись на положенные десять минут, она уходит, является Максвелл, со своим фирменным недовольным выражением на красивом молодом лице. Впрочем, оставшийся без очков после взрыва Андерсон все равно видит на месте Энрико размытое пятно.

\- Что они решат? – спрашивает Андерсон после благопристойного приветствия своего епископа, - Им не достаточно записи с камеры, что ты на меня повесил?

\- Там все в порядке, - Энрико не садится, а нервно прохаживается по старинному каменному мешку, - Им просто не нравится, что ты убил епископа посреди Ватикана. Припугнут и выпустят, думаю, уже завтра, просто в Ватикан больше не пустят, - он неожиданно разворачивается с радостной улыбкой, - Но они прониклись, Андерсон! Искариоты теперь спасители Святого Престола! Мы заткнули за пояс все эти службы безопасности. Меня вызывал к себе Папа… Андерсон, мы больше не отбросы, теперь все будет по другому!

\- Мы носим имя Иуды Искариота! – резко обрывает бывшего ученика Андерсон, - И занимаем место, которое нам подобает занимать. Что с бумагами Ансельмо? Тебе удалось оставить их у себя?

\- О, да! Хайнкель удалось все передать моим ребятам, – улыбка Максвелла становится еще шире, - Ты не поверишь, чем этот негодяй здесь занимался. Собирал сведения о действиях Ватикана и наших союзников и переправлял их – ты все-таки не поверишь! Бывшим нацистам в Бразилию.

\- Звучит как дешевый шпионский детектив для подростков. Хайнкель понравится, - он напрягает зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть глаза Энрико, - А на самом деле?

\- Это на самом деле, - Энрико остановился и уперся спиной в шершавую стену, - Когда выйдешь, сам прочтешь, я сделаю для тебя копию. Здесь целая сеть бывших и нынешних агентов Рейха, кто бы мог подумать. Но самое интересное – наши так называемые союзники. Хеллсинг. Да, Андерсон, Ватикан до сих пор в союзе с этими протестантскими свиньями. И знаешь, кто находится на службе у крошки Интегры Хеллсинг? Знаешь, кого она выпустила из семейных подвалов? Угадай.

Андерсон встряхивает головой, не желая верить в такую мерзость.

\- Не может быть, - говорит он, растирая виски - Упокоение этого монстра было одним из условий подписания договора с Советом Протестантских рыцарей.

\- А видишь, Артур Хеллсинг упокоил, да не до конца. А эта еретичка подняла, Андерсон. Более того, она позволяет своему ручному демону обращать новых вампиров. Я дам тебе просмотреть досье. Фотографии, видео.

\- Это недопустимо, - в голосе Андерсона отвращение, - Союз католической Церкви не только с протестантами, но и с вампирами?

\- Я уверяю тебя, Папе это тоже не понравится, когда он узнает все. Мы сможем все изменить, Андерсон, верь!

Андерсон даже не замечает, когда Энрико уходит. Он поднимает взгляд только тогда, когда засов старой двери гулко лязгает где-то снаружи. В душе медленно утихает буря, затаиваясь бдительным зверьком где-то глубоко в сердце. Александр нащупывает подарок, присланный сестрой Мартой, бережно разворачивает его и зарывается носом в пахнущую домом шерсть. Это помогает. На какое-то время.

 

**Монетка 17. Старый друг**

На этот раз все было иначе. Он даже подошел. Сам. Сжавшись, оцепенев и впившись взглядом в точку где-то за плечом Андерсона, словно сам за обсуждением протестантов превратился из итальянца в англичанина.

Андерсон заметил это и прекратил жестикулировать, расписывая, как именно католическая церковь отстоит Ирландию, вернет свои позиции в Англии и очистит мир от вампирской скверны одним стремительным маневром. Он замолчал, все еще широко улыбаясь. Он давно уже не протягивал руки своему старинному другу, если это не являлось частью ритуала. В храме все меняется, пред Божьим ликом исчезают разногласия, страхи, неприязнь. Пред Божьим ликом все - дети. Нет, Ренальдо, конечно, дружелюбен и вне церкви, он не прочь обсудить дела, статьи, идеи. Но на расстоянии метров пять. Если экзорцист подходит к противнику ближе, его ощущения предельно обостряются, он начинает видеть суть вещей за любой оболочкой. А Ренальдо хороший экзорцист и воин, хоть и в прошлом.

\- Я не опасен для тебя, мой старый друг, - мягко напомнил Андерсон, - Я следую воле Господа, как и ты.

\- Я виноват, - сказал, наконец, Ренальдо, все еще не глядя Александру в глаза, - Я виноват перед другим, прежним Андерсоном. И всегда помню об этом. Но я желаю успеха этому.

\- Мы уже говорили, - Александр привычно уставился поверх головы Ренальдо. - Твои рекомендации по моему участию в эксперименте были необходимостью. Мое согласие было добровольным. Я нужен именно таким, каким Господь позволил мне быть.

\- Да. Это было необходимо, - Ренальдо щурится, пытаясь не закрывать глаза, несмотря на бьющее в стекла очков солнце. Как Андерсон ухитряется всегда игнорировать и яркий свет и непроглядную темень?

\- И мы оба сделали бы все точно так же, если бы нам снова позволили выбрать, не так ли, падре Ренальдо? - не дожидаясь ответа, он рассмеялся, - И этот выбор мне нравится. Я не просил и не попрошу пронести эту чашу мимо.

Ренальдо попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Следовало сменить тему и не тревожить призраков прошлого. Ни Андерсона, ни Еши не вернешь. И смерть обоих, как и жизнь, была нужна Ватикану. А значит и Ренальдо.

\- Хотя бы больше не взрывайся. Я еще могу понять, когда ты цепляешь взрывчатку на аколитов. Тобой мы не можем рисковать так глупо.

\- Со мной риск больше, - Александр покачал головой, - Нет никакого подтверждения того, что подобные мне имунны к вампирской скверне. Как вы будете уничтожать меня после того, как я обрету становление и силы вампира и потеряю душу? Что вы станете делать с этим монстром? Я всегда уповал на то, что Господь позволит мне выбрать, и даже с потерянной душой я смогу вспомнить, как я должен поступить. Эта вера держит меня. Можете ли себе позволить ту же веру и вы?

-Эти опасения небезосновательны, - Ренальдо нервно перебирал четки, - Более того. Проведенное расследование показало, что среди гулей присутствовали и нерастленные. Второго вампира не было, Андерсон. Это новые гули, с новыми особенностями, и становление вампиры этого рода получают не через укус. И с таковыми ты столкнешься и в Патрике. Но ты всегда сумеешь принять меры, не взрывая все вокруг. Да, я могу позволить себе эту веру. И Максвелл может, поэтому это его приказ и моя просьба, - он развернулся и пошел по аллее, приглашая Александра следовать за собой, - У тебя и так много инструментов, делающих тебя сложной добычей. Я считаю, что Третий отдел перестарался, создавая из тебя совершенного боевого священника. Это мало похоже на священника вообще. Хоть и эффективно.

\- Опять ворчишь, - Андерсон принял правила и шел слегка позади, - Опять на снаряжение?

\- Это языческие технологии. Ты справлялся и без них. Наставник не этому учил нас с тобой. Не владению бесчестным халдейским оружием, - Ренальдо запнулся, напомнив себе, что не должен бы разубеждать орудие Ватикана в необходимости быть эффективным, не взирая на средства. В конце концов, и Третий отдел руководствовался чьими-то распоряжениями сверху. Там знают, что делают. Наверное.

\- Халдейское оружие хорошо, когда им владеет не язычник,- Александр удержался от желания немедленно коснуться одного из штыков.

Он любил ощущение легкого тепла, неопаляющего небесного огня, пробегавшего по шумерской клинописи в момент, когда рука хозяина охватывала рукоять. Древние письмена продолжали некоторое время гореть даже после того, как рука бросала штык в цель. И они все еще светились в воздухе язычками пламени, когда клинок полностью истаивал. Александр помнил первое прикосновение своей ладони к платиновым рукояткам. Тогда еще раскаленным. Помнил боль, постепенно переходящую в ласкающее тепло, пока штыки впечатывали огненные буквы в ладони хозяина. Мастерам древности каждая такая штуковина стоила руки. Александр, изготовлявший свое оружие под руководством и инструктажем отца Джованни Марко, шумеролога из третьего отдела Иоанн, не рисковал ничем. Выжженная плоть восстановилась за считанные часы. Он даже не разжал пальцев, пока они вновь не обрели вид и чувствительность нормальные для человеческой руки.

Он призывал имена святых, он истово молился, чтоб не закричать, он обращался к сердцу Христову, чтобы принимать раскаленный металл как часть себя, как лишь ничтожную долю страстей Спасителя. После всего этого рожденные в молитве клинки никак не могли быть языческими.

Клинки, никогда не покидавшие своих ножен.

Об этом мало кто знал, но оба штык-ножа всегда находились в прочно удерживавших их потайных ножнах, скрытых в складках плаща Андерсона. То, что появлялось у него в руках в бою, было силой меча, фантомом, рожденным священным лезвием и волей Андерсона. Клинки действительно были его продолжением. Хоть и недолговечным. Фантомный меч существовал от силы час после того, как жар руки хозяина оставлял его рукоять. Зато по Ватикану ходили слухи и о четвертом измерении, вшитом в плащ падре Андерсона, и о том, что клинки Александра имеют свойства молота Тора и всегда возвращаются в руку знающего их имя.

У штык-ножей Андерсона имен не было. Хотя каждый из них можно было бы безошибочно наречь Александром Андерсоном.

И с Ренальдо Александр почти не спорил. У того было свое понимание допустимого. И через это допустимое падре Ренальдо тоже всегда перешагивал, если того требовала вера. Александр был уверен, что совершенно не зря Ренальдо направили в Искариот. Ему здесь самое место. И хорошая компания.

\- В оружии Божием нет языческой скверны, покуда действует оно по воле Господа и во имя Иисуса Христа. Ибо сказано: не мир несу я вам, но меч. И разве не из Ура халдейского вышел праотец Авраам?

Ренальдо вздохнул.

\- Пусть так, - проговорил он, не оборачиваясь к Андерсону, - В любом случае. Сейчас нужно думать о задаче. Средства исполнения следует обсуждать с епископом, но епископ тебе все спустит. Поэтому о неподобающем говорю я. А пока – прищеми хвост этим протестантским рыцарям. Они тоже планируют туда выдвинуться. Постарайся опередить их и с прибытием в Патрик, и с истреблением там нечисти. И не выглядеть террористом. В том числе ничего не взрывать. Ну, кроме протестантов, если забудут свое место и вздумают мешать. Они достаточно покрыли себя скверной, бросив тень на своих союзников. Нельзя позволять им ставить под вопрос нашу честь и влияние.

\- Si quis non amat Dominium Iesum sit anathema maranatha, - торжественно произнес Александр, - Аминь!

Дело начинало ему очень нравиться. Он решил, что даже если не столкнется с англичанами на задании, то обязательно дождется их после. Раз Энрико дал разрешение, нужно этим пользоваться.

 

**Монетка 18. Умирающий город**

Все не заладилось с самого начала, хоть и казалось рутиной. Зараженную территорию информатор указал ему сразу –офис транспортной компании Финнеган-вилз в деловом центре Патрика. Деловой центр – сказано громко для этого приморского городка, выстроившегося вокруг закрывшейся еще в прошлом веке мануфактуры при церкви святого Патрика. Теперь семейство Финнеган, его грузовики и несколько барж в порту – все, что держало на плаву это с каждым годом пустевшее место. Теперь, после того, как Финнеганы сгубили свои души, последний золотой ручей, струившийся в Патрик, иссякнет. Если, конечно, у Финнеганов не найдутся наследники, и кто-то не согласится работать на эту проклятую компанию.

На вампиров безопаснее всего охотиться днем, когда большинство нормальных кровососов мирно покоится в гробах. Это если у кровососов есть гробы и их расположение известно. Падшие Финнеганы среди мертвых благоразумно не значились, их квартиры пустовали, как и указанный офис. Городок поражал практически полным отсутствием полиции, прохожих, закрытыми магазинчиками и мрачными слухами, которые поведал Андерсону информатор, отец Джозеф. Люди начали исчезать здесь давно, еще месяц назад. Днем еще ничего, а ночью из домов уже никто не выходил и на всякий случай не выключал свет. Какое-то время это работало, но потом свет начал выключаться по всему городу, спасали только автономные генераторы, у кого они были. Люди пропадали семьями, домами, полиция тщетно ловила террористов, Финнеганы убеждали всех, что волноваться не о чем, ведь перевозки грузов не прекращались, а если на улицах орудует маньяк, то Финнеган-вилз тут ни при чем. Мы скорбим вместе с вами, но вместе мы выстоим. Не смотря на это, слухи множились, люди потихоньку сбегали из проклятого и опасного места, а остававшиеся уповали на чудо, полицию и на то, что однажды все-таки вмешаются власти.

\- Они в канализации, больше негде, - сказал отец Джозеф, потрясая папкой, в которую он собирал отчеты обо всех «странностях», происходивших в Патрике и окрестностях, - В городе больше не найти ни водопроводчика, ни ассенизаторов. Эти твари там, внизу. Финнеганы приходят в свой офис только вечерами. Иногда. Но особо не прячутся. Марж Финнеган плавает на яхте, а ее братец Маркус общается с клиентами. Из Бразилии. Вот распечатка звонков, стоило труда ее достать, в полиции сейчас полный бардак, а наши агенты сгинули почти все. Мы уже несколько раз сообщали об этом. И вас прислали только теперь!

\- Были проблемы, - Андерсон пробежал глазами распечатку и сунул ее в потайной карман плаща, - Под землю соваться не будем. Господь покарает их в их же логове, - он смерил взглядом щуплую фигуру коллеги, - У вас есть навык сражения с нечистью, отец Джозеф?

Информатор побледнел, но кивнул.

\- У меня есть дробовик. Дома, в сейфе.

\- Останетесь в храме, - вздохнул Александр, - На вас – задача уладить все после того, как карающая длань Церкви сотрет скверну с лица земли. А она сотрет, будьте уверены. И по вере всем да воздастся.

Он уже ощущал радостное волнение, охватывавшее его перед охотой.

\- А пока, - Андерсон поправил очки, - Мы с вами осмотрим семейное кладбище Финнеганов. На всякий случай. Говорите, Марж совершает морские прогулки? Как странно для вампира.

Отец Джозеф торопливо перекрестился. Римлянин внушал ему безотчетный страх. В нем было что-то от грозовой тучи, огромной, мрачной тучи, готовой вот-вот прорваться сметающим все ураганом. Каждое движение этого странного человека выдавало в нем старательно сдерживаемую бурю. Когда эта сила прорвет, находиться рядом не хотелось бы. Посмотреть издалека через камеры слежения – еще куда ни шло, но камер в квартале Финнеганов не осталось, ни одной.

 

**Монетка 19. Псы Хеллсингов**

  
Марж Финнеган он упокоил достаточно быстро. Несмотря на его предложение, она отказалась покаяться. А вот Маркус, пытавшийся ее спасти, оказавшись один, заметался беспорядочно, умоляя палача сжалиться, заверяя, что это все она, сестра, а он, Маркус, ничего не знал. Он слишком молод, он хотел быть суперменом, а не монстром, да он и есть супермен, он принесет людям много добра.

Убивать его быстро в планы Андерсона не входило. Вампир кричал, рвался, корчился в агонии, распятый на стене, получал свободу, и вновь священные лезвия прибивали его к стенам, прежде чем он мог хотя бы дотянуться до противника.

Вампир должен был умирать долго. Достаточно долго, чтоб созвать на помощь всех или большую часть созданных им и его сестрой упырей.

И упыри пришли. Они заполняли нижние этажи здания, ломились по лестницам наверх и упирались в поставленный Александром блок.

А потом внизу послышались выстрелы. Вначале Андерсон решил, что отец Джозеф не выдержал и пришел сюда со своим ружьишком. Но потом он понял, что стрелков, по меньшей мере, двое и немного успокоился. Кажется, план сработал даже лучше, чем ожидалось. Александр наконец смог предложить падшему духу покаяние и упокоить его. А затем переждать, пока крики и выстрелы внизу станут реже, спуститься и активировать барьер. Ловушка захлопнулась. Ни один вампир или упырь не покинет этого здания по меньшей мере до рассвета.  
Но все пошло неправильно.

Эта девчонка, что была с кровососом Хеллсингов. Вживую еще более юная, чем на фото и видео, которые Андерсону дал просмотреть Максвелл. Того же возраста, что Юмико и Хайнкель, с той же потерянностью в глубине глаз – вечной печатью приютских детишек. Он знал, как она попала в Хеллсинг. Ее осознанный выбор – предать Христа за продление собственного существования. И все же он колебался и не убил ее сразу. Девочке стоило дать шанс на покаяние, прежде чем отправить ее душу на суд Всевышнего. Новообращенному вампиру хватит и нескольких клинков в спине, чтоб обездвижить, пока Андерсон разбирается со старшим. С этим великим соблазном рода Хеллсингов. С этим протестантским псом, рядящимся в кардинала, чтоб еще сильнее оскорбить истинную веру. Как будто недостаточно самого его существования? Как будто еще не достаточно того, что он и его хозяева, служа Сатане, прикрываются именем Божьим?

Видимо, недостаточно.

Ярость кружила ему голову. Этого вампира было непросто убить, а его оружие несколько раз даже заставило Андерсона потерять сознание.

Не показывать врагу своей боли. Никогда. Все, что должен видеть враг – оскал палача, не ведающего ни боли, ни трудностей, неотвратимую и неумолимую смерть.

Похоже, на пса Хеллсингов, Алукарда, это производило вовсе не то впечатление, на которое рассчитывал Александр.  
Не страх. Радость и удовольствие. Удовольствие сродни тому, которое испытывал от битвы сам Андерсон. Но для Андерсона танец смерти был молитвой Создателю. Алукард же молился разве что самому себе. Или Сатане, что едва ли лучше. Дьявол послал Андерсону этого противника, чтобы смутить священника, чтобы дать посмотреть в кривое зеркало и увидеть в себе монстра, упивающегося убийством? Напрасно. Он и так все это знал. Происки отца лжи не могли заставить его усомниться ни в себе, ни в Господе.

И все же, когда голова вампира отделилась от его тела, Андерсон ощутил колоссальное облегчение.  
И позволил себе расслабиться. Позволил себе праздновать победу, не доведя ее до конца, не вырвав твари сердце, не добив ее порождение. Он стал слишком самонадеян и рассчитывал на то, что хотя бы один из множества клинков, пригвоздивших нежить к оконной раме, пробил нечистое сердце, а отсечения головы достаточно для окончательного упокоения.

Он забыл о том, что имеет дело с демоном, сердце которого скрыто. И он упустил из вида девчонку. Он ее недооценил.

Ее не остановили клинки. И она, конечно же, попыталась сбежать. Это не удивительно. Странно то, что она прихватила с собой голову хозяина. Неторопливо следуя за ней – куда спешить? – Андерсон слушал ее всхлипы, то, как она жалуется мертвой голове, признается в слабостях, страхах, неуверенности. Воистину, он был прав, эту душу еще можно было спасти. Убедить ее остановиться и принять судьбу со смирением. Он так и сказал ей после того, как она попыталась преодолеть барьер и была отброшена к ногам паладина.

Но, кажется, все, о чем она была способна думать в этот момент, так это о том, как ей неохота умирать. Какое заблуждение, девочка, ты уже мертва. И каждая минута твоей жизни убивает тебя еще больше. Убивает твою душу. Убивает человека, замещая его демоном.

Ему не дали ее спасти.

Но пусть даже так. Не это занимало его потом, позже, когда он еще раз и еще прокручивал в голове ситуацию. Не то, что Хеллсинг явилась собственной персоной слишком быстро, а значит, во втором отделе по-прежнему полно крыс. И даже не то, что Алукард проигнорировал все барьеры и явился цел и невредим из сонмища нетопырей, готовый к новому сражению. Не собственная потеря самообладания и убийство телохранителей Интегры – они были воинами и знали, на что идут, обнажая оружие против Андерсона.

Нет. Эти подробности – для отчетов перед Максвеллом.

Его занимало другое. До того, как подоспела помощь, демон предложил этой девочке, Селес, помощь. Андерсон сам видел дьявольские буквы, призывавшие порождение ночи отпить крови хозяина и обрести силу. И истинную власть демона над душой, полную, навеки.

Она отказалась. Она знала, что сейчас умрет, но отказалась.

И уже уходя от боя с возродившимся Алукардом в созданной иллюзии вихря из обрывков пергамента, полностью забив восприятие вампира потоком цитат из священного писания, Андерсон знал, что для себя вычеркнул эту вампиршу из числа врагов.

А вот к Алукарду он еще вернется. Это зло действительно слишком опасно, чтоб позволять ему существовать.

 

**Монетка 20. Игра**

  
\- Андерсон, то, что ты творишь – неприемлемо, - в голосе Энрико слышался металл. Он избегал смотреть в глаза наставнику, чтоб преждевременно не выдать свое торжество. Торжество, которого его запросто мог лишить этот развалившийся на скрипучем стуле несдержанный псих.

\- Он пытался тебя убить, и ты позвал на помощь, - Андерсон, не обращая внимания на мечущегося по приемной приюта Максвелла, листал свое очередное приобретение, потрепанный томик Стентона, - Мы договорились, что когда ты…

\- Ты потерял контроль над собой, - прервал его Максвелл, - И в Патрике тоже. Две проваленные миссии подряд, Андерсон. И последствия обоих провалов улаживать мне!

\- У тебя хорошо получается, - не отрываясь от книги кивнул Александр, - Но почему же проваленные? Вампиры убиты. Госпоже Хеллсинг ты передал, что хотел.

\- Вампиры убиты! Не те вампиры, Андерсон! Не те! Я просил тебя избавиться от вампиров Хеллсинга, неофициально, пока они не заявлены как оружие протестантских рыцарей, пока их не охраняет договор. В музее свою ошибку исправлять было поздно.

\- Возможно, - Александр, наконец, оторвался от книги и посмотрел на бывшего ученика, - Но сам этот договор - ошибка и позор. Особенно с момента, когда протестанты признали, что используют демона.

\- Не тебе решать, - Максвелл присел на край стола и закурил, - Нам нужен этот договор, пока. Раз уж ты не справился с Алукардом, когда был шанс. Я говорил с Третьим отделом. У тебя будет второй шанс, такой, чтоб наверняка. Но только если ты опять не сорвешься и не натворишь глупостей до тех пор, пока мы не будем готовы воспользоваться этим в полной мере. Они должны попасть в ловушку, подготовленную нами и Миллениумом. Алукард должен предстать перед миром жестоким убийцей, а не покоренным людьми вампиром. Этого же хотят и недобитки рейха. Ты читал протоколы допросов, я передавал тебе. Их цель – месть Алукарду. Этот псих Монтана всего лишь мстит вампиру за сорванный когда-то проект. Но в этом он – наш союзник. Пока. Мы прихлопнем их обоих, одним ударом, когда они сцепятся.

\- Ты пытаешься играть с демоном, Энрико, - Андерсон отложил книгу, - Берегись.

\- Мне нечего бояться, - Энрико наконец встретился взглядом с наставником, его фиалковые глаза сияли от возбуждения и восторга, пробуждая искры даже в зеленых льдинках паладина, - У Хеллсингов слишком много слабых мест. Вампир контролирует себя еще хуже, чем ты, вся их информация фильтруется двойным агентом. Интересный, кстати, парень. Алукард предал его еще в 1944, оставив без поддержки разбираться с вервольфом. Парень выжил и доложил о том, что вервольфа уничтожил. Стоит ли говорить, что это не так. И что вервольф сделал ему предложение, от которого тот не смог отказаться. А так как Ватикан в те годы, как ты уже знаешь, сотрудничал с Анненербе и с Рейхом в целом, не удивительно, что этот человек работал и на нас. Вернее, на своевременно упокоенного Ариости, но это не важно. Важно, что лояльности в этой их организации ни на лиру. Она развалится при первом дуновении ветра войны. А у меня есть ты. И все наши ребята. И Церковь, Андерсон! Я все просчитал. Победа у меня в кармане. Все люди, весь мир увидит их падение и наше величие.

Андерсон покачал головой. Он хотел верить, он верил. Ведь все так и должно быть.

\- Это демон, - проговорил он задумчиво, - Не забывай об этом. Не просто сильный противник, не просто вампир, это демон. Глупая Хеллсинг думает, что им управляет она. Глупая Хеллсинг считает, что демоном можно управлять! И ты вслед за ней веришь, что демоном можно манипулировать. Ты хочешь спровоцировать его убивать мирных граждан. Как ты думаешь, это твое желание или Врага Человечества? Да, это протестанты и еретики, Энрико. Да, в них нет веры в милосердие Божие и они извращают учение и Слово Христа. Если к ним приходит Сатана, чтобы истребить их – это их кара. Но ты хочешь привести Сатану для их истребления, использовать Сатану чтобы возвыситься. Это другое. Энрико, подумай.

\- А я и думаю, - широкая улыбка озарила лицо епископа, - Мы их всех спасем. То, во что они катятся, сплетено ими самими, нашей вины в этом нет. Все предательства, что на них обрушатся, это их заслуга. Не мы ведем это к ним. Когда к ним придем мы, мы принесем им исцеление от их грехов и заблуждений. Отец.

Туше. Андерсон улыбнулся в ответ. Он не мог противостоять этому мальчишке, неисправимому мечтателю, прекрасному стратегу. Да и никто не мог.

\- Я не подведу, монсеньор Максвелл, - пообещал он.

 

**Монетка 21. Ожидания**

Ожидание, наверное, самое худшее из проклятий. Когда ты знаешь – что-то должно произойти, уже почти происходит. С тобой, со всем миром, везде. Ты читаешь об этом в газетах, передовицы которых запестрели сообщениями о переворотах, революциях, терактах и политических убийствах. Ты видишь это в глазах коллег, недоумевающих, почему не смотря на все эти революции, заговоры и теракты почти все специальные отделы Ватикана свернули свою деятельность и напряженно ждут чего-то. Ты видишь это, сжавшись, как готовый к прыжку зверь в своей берлоге, перед экраном старого почти антикварного телевизора. Но ты не можешь ничего сделать, до предела взведенная пружина должна ждать своего часа, сигнала свыше, даже если на экране – твой враг, устраивающий кровавую баню на другом конце Земли. Если ты и сорвешься с места, это ничего не даст. И поэтому эта пытка длится и длится. Ожидание.

Ожидание!

А потом спускается ангел с неба. Твой старый друг, имеющий глупую привычку считать, что убивает тебя.

И говорит тебе, что ты должен умереть.

Андерсон задумчиво повертел в руках свой «второй шанс» - запломбированный со всех сторон пакет с древней реликвией. Гвоздь Святой Елены, надо же, какая щедрость со стороны Матфея. Какая честь для него. Чего-то вроде этого он и ожидал.

\- Они сказали, что ты не должен его использовать, пока есть возможность не использовать. У Абрахама ван Хельсинга этой реликвии не было, - Ренальдо положил свою узловатую ладонь на плечо друга, - Слышишь? Этого не должно произойти.

Александр кивнул. Ренальдо сильно сдал за последнее время. Особенно в контрасте с молодежью Тринадцатого отдела он выглядел стариком.

\- Абрахам не убил вампира, - проговорил паладин, - У него была другая игра с демоном. И она еще приведет к краху его род. Я буду молиться о том, чтобы Господь пронес чашу сию мимо, но я благодарен, что ты наполнил ее для меня, брат.

\- Не я! – Ренальдо беспомощно схватился за вдруг осипшее горло, - Не я.

Андерсон откинулся на спинку скамейки.

\- Никто из них не пришел ни разу, - сказал он, - Всегда только ты. Ты предложил мне участие в эксперименте, ты рекомендовал меня, ты был всегда со мной рядом, приносил хорошие и дурные вести. И даже сейчас – ты. Я этому рад, Ренальдо. Это хорошо. Еши был бы доволен тем, что мы все еще вместе. Они не передавали подробностей? Как правильно обращаться с реликвией? Того, что я о ней читал, недостаточно. Я должен быть уверен в том, что окружающие будут в безопасности. Если это возможно. Или что вы потом справитесь.

\- Справишься. Ты сам, - Ренальдо схватился за четки как за спасательный круг, - После того, как реликвия найдет твое сердце, она найдет и твое желание. Рука Господа покарает только тех, против кого будет обращено твое сердце. И ни тварью больше. Это наиболее важно – сохранить рассудок, пока сердце не выскажет твою цель. Для тебя пустяки, верно?

Александр кивнул.

\- Но это все не сейчас, - продолжил Ренальдо, - Сейчас ты отправишься в Бразилию. Оттуда ты переправишь вампиров и служащих Хеллсинга на наш аэродром. В целости и сохранности. Мы с Максвеллом будем ждать тебя в Лондоне.

Бесконечное удивление в глазах Андерсона – не ослышался ли он? Все ли понял правильно?

\- Это нужно для дела, - Ренальдо оживился, - В нас видят союзников, королева созывает срочную встречу. Ты же знаешь, везде неспокойно, Вашингтон в огне, мир на грани войны. Вампиры Миллениума проникли почти во все властные структуры, они даже здесь. Так что когда они доберутся до Европы, понадобятся все силы, чтобы им противостоять. Королева понимает это. И хочет заручиться нашей поддержкой. Ты не представляешь, как это на руку нам.

\- Представляю, - глухо отозвался Андерсон, - А что же эти собаки Хеллсингов, не могут убраться из Нового Света сами?

\- Думаю, они были бы рады, но… Ты смотрел новости? Что их там заставили устроить.

\- Заставили, - да, он смотрел и видел радость, искреннюю хищную радость на лице принужденного к бойне вампира. Селес не участвовала, это он тоже зачем-то отметил для себя.

\- Их отношение не важно, - покачал головой Ренальдо, - Нас попросили помочь им и мы поможем. Наш аэродром – единственное место в Бразилии, еще не занятое миллениумцами. Нечисть Хеллсинга будет метаться по всему региону, беспорядочно убивать, но никуда с материка не денется. Тебе придется прорваться к ним и показать выход. Убьешь их потом. Очень скоро. Тебе даже не придется возвращаться в Рим. До победы. До полной победы Ватикана. Завтра утром вылетаешь.

Ренальдо поднялся и ушел, не оборачиваясь, оставив Александра сидеть на скамеечке перед часовней приюта. Помедлив, священник спрятал реликвию в потайной карман плаща и вошел в часовню. В душе бурлило слишком много противоречивых чувств, чтоб не поговорить о них с Богом прямо сейчас.

Спустя пару часов он постучал в комнату к сестре Марте. Та, оторвавшись от молитвы, распахнула дверь перед неожиданным гостем и, не веря себе, отступила на шаг.

\- Падре? – выдохнула она.

\- Синьорина Марта… Сестра, - Он смущенно прижал к груди небольшую стопку исписанных мелким почерком листов, - Я тут писал статью. О свободе воли и выбора в контексте изысканий богословов 14 века. Довольно интересная, на мой взгляд, статья. Я ее не успел завершить и отослать в журнал. Но я подумал – вдруг вам было бы интересно? Я мог бы вам прочесть. Синьорина? – он мягко улыбнулся и протянул ей руку, словно приглашая на танец.

\- Александр, - она спохватилась, в волнении поправляя чепец и стараясь справиться с дыханием и отдающимся в ушах пульсом, - Падре Александр, конечно же. Пойдемте в библиотеку, там удобно.

И они еще долго сидели там, при ночнике в библиотеке, он вполголоса, скорее, по памяти, читал ей то, что никогда не будет закончено и прочтено кем-либо еще. Она, волнуясь, слушала его, тревожно следя взглядом за его губами. Почему-то зная, что этот человек намерен уехать слишком далеко, дальше, чем когда-либо, и не собирается вернуться. Но Марта молчала, не задавая лишних вопросов. Она вслушивалась в его слова и запоминала.

И даже после, когда он закончил читать, а она принесла ему четвертую чашечку кофе, они говорили только о свободе воли, Сартре и Святом Августине.

До самого утра.

  
 **Монетка 22. Сны**  
  
Хруст костей. Штык мягко входит в плоть. Человеческое тело – такое хрупкое. Такое уязвимое.

Дикий крик, отчаяние и боль. Как он ни старайся все делать быстро и четко, эти хрупкие и уязвимые тела не желают отдавать свои души на суд Создателя легко и без мучений. Они цепляются за существование. Они придумывают себе цели, почему они не могут умереть. Что они могли бы сделать, останься они в мире живых. Хотя бы тенями. Хотя бы нежитью. Кажется, что пока есть жизнь, все можно исправить, всего добиться, все преодолеть. Некоторые осознают это на пороге смерти, некоторых на этот порог приводит именно такое осознание и страх. Липкий страх перед небытием. Заставляющий человека еще при жизни склоняться перед нежитью, заключать договор с Дьяволом и с трепетом ожидать его исполнения. Обещанного бессмертия.

Они не понимают, что вместо бессмертия получат гибель, если клинок священника не оградит их от этой участи сейчас. Демоны не спасают и без того бессмертные души. Они их едят. Жадно слизывают все чувства и побуждения, которые могут нарасти на попавшем в их когти светоче. И основная проблема окружающих и плененной души в том, что ничего кроме скверны пристать к ней не сможет. Таков уж человек. Все благое в нем от его выбора следовать путям Божьим и от благословения Господа. В сладострастных когтях мрака нет благословения Создателя, как бы ни романтизировали эти когти боящиеся смерти дураки. Можно придумать себе хоть сто сказок о добреньких харизматичных вампирах и о том, как им на самом деле не хватает всего лишь любви и ласки. Можно пообещать себе придерживаться своего кодекса чести даже став вампиром. Можно пытаться обуздывать демона внутри и оставаться человеком.

Это все не работает. Во мраке нет блага, в отречении нет Бога, в смерти нет жизни. Можно пытаться выиграть эту битву с собой, как это делает Селес. Но в конце демон победит. Потому что зова проклятого существа Господь не признает, а значит, душа обречена будет накапливать лишь кровь и скверну во имя пропитания поглотившего ее паразита. Не сможет иначе, этого потребует паразит. И можешь лгать себе, что в этом мертвом теле хозяин – ты.

В Бразилии он даже не прикоснулся к Селес. Отказать себе в стычке с Алукардом не смог, а девушку не тронул. В ее глазах все еще жил человек. И пока этот человек жил, оставалась возможность его покаяния. Александр хотел дать Селес такой шанс. Даже когда придет час их последней встречи. Она сама все увидит и, наконец, примет смерть как избавление, а не как самый большой свой страх.

Кажется, стражи порядка в Лондоне загнаны в угол не меньше, чем в Патрике. Со времени прилета его атаковали уже несколько раз, о чем Андерсон и отчитался Максвеллу. И, самое печальное, нападали не вампиры. Нападали ищущие милости у вампиров. И Александр сокрушал их с проповедью на устах, надеясь, что Слово Божие проникнет хоть в один из этих темных умов. Бессмертие не благо, дурачье. А смерть – не вечный сон, но возвращение и обращение к Истине. В Господе, только в нем – вечная жизнь и правда, свет и сила. Это здесь, в пыли и прахе, ползая как черви среди своих страхов, слепые в безумии своем, вы мертвы. Вы погружены в сон, который говорит вам, что нет ни Бога ни Света. Это – ваш сон, который вы желаете сделать вечным. Господь – Истина, грех – сон, мучительная греза. Пробудитесь.

_Пробудитесь же хотя бы через смерть._

И он идет по темным улочкам и избавляет еретиков от их кошмарной иллюзии и страхов. Не бойтесь, дети. Нет никого во тьме под кроватью, и самой тьмы нет, она - ложь. Помолитесь перед тем как лечь, дети. Посмотрите, вот – Бог.

 

 **Монетка 23. Тысячелетие**  
  
Миллениум. Это слово заставляет вздрагивать обывателей, щекоча их фантазии ощущением предела. Конца. Они все ждут его с трепетом и интересом. Что принесет с собой завершение тысячелетия? Компьютерный кризис? Крушение экономик? Пришествие Христа? Явление инопланетян? Столкновение с Нибиру? Хоть что-нибудь, но чтоб это можно было полусонно наблюдать дома, на экране телевизора, после того как гости разошлись и огни на елке в гостиной погасли. В тепле, в уюте и в безопасности. Тщательно спланированный конец света – что надеть, что смотреть, что подать к столу, что обсудить.

О миллениуме шутили, писали статьи, судачили астрологи.

Он пришел задолго до первого января, в ночь осеннего полнолуния, не с хмельным Сантой, а с дирижаблями, украшенными свастикой. Конец света наступал, но вовсе не такой, на который надеялись обыватели. В нем не было ничего веселого. Он смотрел сверху сотнями пар голодных глаз на раскинувшуюся внизу Европу, на огни городов, на вожделенный Лондон. Огни, огни Европы. Сейчас такие мирные искры света в окнах. Всего несколько часов спустя их сменит настоящее пламя. Ничего искусственного перед лицом Апокалипсиса!

Кроме вампиров Миллениума.

Конец тысячелетия наступает примерно через двадцать минут после того, как замолкают военные базы на побережье, а в небе Лондона появляются гигантские дирижабли. Старый враг вернулся. Если врага не убить до конца, он всегда возвращается. Потому что нет связи крепче, чем между врагами, даже любовь не так сильна, не так упоительна, как танец смерти.

_Всякая плоть - трава, и вся красота ее - как цвет полевой. Засыхает трава, увядает цвет, когда дунет на него дуновение Господа. Аминь.*_

Александр медленно бредет по опустевшей улице замершего перед грозой города, уже не мечтая ухватиться за последние мгновения старого мира, за остатки воспоминаний о солнечном Риме. Солнце уже не взойдет, незачем жалеть об этом – укатилось, как и все остальное, яркой монеткой за алтарь. Еще там, в старенькой часовне. Не было никогда. Всякая плоть – трава.

В центре люди высыпали на площади, дивясь невиданному зрелищу, пытаясь дозвониться близким. И не могли, потому что телефонная связь больше не действовала. Потерявшие друг друга в эту ночь не найдут уже никогда.

Гигантские тени заслонили луну. Город замер.

А затем разразилась гроза, выжигая свастику на теле города, рассыпая вокруг голодные тени.

Андерсон, зло ухмыльнувшись, помчался на встречу этим теням.

_Взойди на высокую гору, благовествующий Сион! Возвысь с силою голос твой, благовествующий Иерусалим! Возвысь, не бойся; скажи городам Иудиным: вот Бог ваш!*_

  
**Монетка 24. Крест, Копье и Чаша**

Если не особо присматриваться, они даже похожи. На первый взгляд читателя утренних газет где-нибудь в безопасной пока части мира. Казалось бы, у каждого из них прошлое мрачнее некуда, особенно с точки зрения читателя утренних газет. Сожженные ведьмы, сожженные в печах «недолюди», погибшие от голода ирландцы. Можно мериться количеством трупов, но эта статистика не особо интересует читателя утренней газеты в безопасном уголке мира. Он может равно осудить или оправдать каждого из них. Зависит от того, были в его роду сожженные ведьмы, евреи или ирландцы. Для англичан чужие смерти были частью экономики и политики, для немцев – борьбой за качественную плоть, в которой надеялись поселить и качественный дух (и опять деньги, деньги), для Ватикана – вечной борьбой за чистоту духа.

Какое дело обывателю до разности целей? Он видит перед собой трупы, и это все что его интересует. Он, конечно, сожалеет, что фото официального аутодафе в газете не найдешь, можно любоваться лишь гравюрами, но пожалеть невинную жертву он готов завсегда. Пока невинная ведьма не изведет его семью. Здесь, сейчас, в безопасном уголке мира. Впрочем, здесь и сейчас он найдет повод обозлиться и на ирландцев и даже на евреев. Претензии найдутся и к жертвам и к палачам, дайте только кресло и газетку.

Они действительно похожи. Каждый выбрал своим символом крест. Каждый считает происходящее крестовым походом, а себя – рыцарем. И если не присматриваться к тому, что же для них – Гроб Господень, то и разницы не увидишь. Каждый из них будет кем-то проклят после этой ночи. Каждый готов к этому проклятию. Не оно имеет значение. Цель.

Нет, она не оправдывает средства, ничто не оправдывает и не оправдает их. Она просто есть и в ней разница между теми, кого сегодня столкнет судьба перед концом старого мира. Перед Судом Божьим.

Отец Небесный не пронес чашу сию мимо детей своих, чашу привезли отринувшие Его. И сполна пьют из нее люди, исполняясь горечи. Не этого ждут от Грааля, очищающего души, не вкуса уксуса, на растрескавшихся губах. Но это очень правильно, - думает Александр, - Чаша жизни горька, как Слово Его, как Книга Жизни, что была дана Иоанну пред престолом Господним. Горечь и боль. Жизнь. Пейте, сполна пейте ее, текущую по улицам умирающего мира, се кровь Его, души ваши. Претерпите до конца это и острие копья. И в конце будет явлен Крест вам, Им спасетесь. В вас, в ваших душах – Гроб Господень. Вы – наша цель.

Жителям Лондона в целом наплевать на благородные и не очень цели каждой из сторон. Им все равно, в чьих руках Чаша, в чьих – Копье, а кто несет Крест. Они не хотят знать о цене, которую придется заплатить каждому из участников этой Игры. Они не хотят умирать. Они сооружают баррикады, чтоб защитить свой дом от нечисти. Они сражаются, безнадежно, яростно.  
К некоторым присоединяется странный великан со штыками и сумасшедшим злым оскалом. Воплощенная смерть, Фредди из ваших снов. Там, где приходит на помощь он, баррикада временно уцелеет, дом будет временно спасен. А человек, в чьих зеленых глазах плещется безумие этой огненной ночи, скажет – ждите, сейчас придут ангелы с неба. Молитесь Господу и он пошлет их вам. И спасение.

Они верят, потому что в огне готовы верить во что угодно. И преклоняют колени, и некоторые исповедуются, торопливо, с жалкой надеждой, что не пригодится. А человек торопится дальше. К своей Чаше. К копью и к Кресту. Веревка уже у него в кармане, а серебро он давно бросил в храме. Кажется, вечность назад.

Высоко в небе, не ангел, но безумный император, проклятый всеми Нерон, представляет, что дирижирует смертью. Его одержимость притягивает, бросает в трепет даже его союзников. Он влюблен. В деву, одетую в сталь, в черепа на ее поясе, в пламя в ее волосах, в лоно, никогда не дававшее жизни и не знавшее никакой любви кроме смерти. Он видит страсть и кружение валькирий, он грезит нитями, протянутыми от его пальцев к каждой марионетке внизу. Он ощущает вдохновение, ради которого стоило сжечь город. Да что там город, весь мир. И себя заодно. Великий актер должен в конце умереть, пусть, но вы послушайте его поэму! Посмотрите на деяния его! Разве они не велики? Разве этот Зигфрид не сразит Дракона? О, подождите, господа, и вы узрите. Пока полюбуйтесь моими львами. Не правда ли, хороши!

Далеко от Лондона, на скорости 5 узлов к берегам Англии движется корабль-призрак. На борту – тот самый Дракон, которого вожделеет безумный Зигфрид. Дракон влюблен, он едет к своей деве, рассказывая и воплощая снова и снова сказку своей жизни, он возбужден пламенем не меньше Нерона. Он жаждет ночи и танца любви со своей смертью.

  
 **Монетка 25. Невмешательство**

Мы не вмешиваемся.  
Это как кандалы на руках, как строгий ошейник, впивающийся в горло бойцового пса.  
Мы не вмешиваемся!

Только самозащита?

Хорошо. Очень легко перейти из категории наблюдателя в категорию защищающихся. Достаточно спрыгнуть с крыши перед носом у упыря и случайно задеть его штыком.  
Все видели? Вот так, совсем случайно. И с разворота. И нечаянно метнуть пару лезвий. Или не пару. Но абсолютно неумышленно. Рефлекторно. Это и укажете в отчетах, если доживете до их составления.

Ребятам приказ ждать и не вмешиваться нравится не больше, чем их наставнику. И они так же яростно самозащищаются. Тринадцатый отдел в муравейнике, кишащем упырями – как туго взведенная пружина. Впервые их задача - не уничтожать, а смотреть и докладывать. И, конечно, они это задание проваливают. Иначе это были бы не его ребята.

Хайнкель в очередной раз занимает точку повыше, разворачивает свой чемоданчик спутниковой связи и пытается внятно объяснить ожидающим на материке войскам, что вмешаться уже пора, что город достаточно разрушен, чтобы рыцарей приняли как спасителей, как милость Божию. Вот картинка. Вот примерная статистика по занятым упырями районам и скорость распространения заразы. Каждая минута это чьи-то жизни. Передайте монсеньору, что еще немного, и спасать будет просто некого.

\- Мы примем это к сведению, - отвечает материк, - Продолжайте наблюдение. Не вмешивайтесь. Да хранит вас Господь.

Александр, выслушав Хайнкель, раздраженно рычит. Да, план Максвелла прекрасен, да, он принесет величие и славу Церкви. Да, удар нужно наносить в нужный момент и чтоб протестанты не могли сказать, что им просто помогли, спасибо, дальше сами. Они должны понимать, что их именно спасли. Все это ясно. Но хитрый замысел епископа и то, что яростно, бешено рвется в груди, никак не придут к согласию. А Александр привык слушать Господа в своем сердце. Прости, Энрико. От нескольких сотен случайно уничтоженных упырей твой план не пострадает.

За эту ночь ребята из Искариота уже успели увидеть столько, сколько не видели за все годы стажировок и стычек с террористами и вампирами. Пожалуй, им еще не приходилось убивать так много. Но они умеют убивать, они живут, чтобы убивать чудовищ. Женщин, мужчин, детей – все равно, какую форму принимает чудовище. У чудовищ нет пола и возраста. У чудовищ нет права на существование – это существование они заимствуют у других. Заставляя мать разрывать на части своего ребенка. Заставляя отца расстреливать свою семью из бесполезного травматического пистолета. Потому что глазами дочери и любимой супруги на него посмотрела тьма. Потому что его собственная престарелая мать только что впилась ему зубами в щиколотку. И только запертые во тьме души кричат, молят об освобождении. Никто не слышит. Есть небольшой шанс, что эти вопли почувствуют сердцем проклятые бойцы Иуды Искариота. Есть небольшой шанс, что они нарушат приказ и вмешаются.

Очередное скопление несчастных, и Роберто Моретти допускает оплошность, сосредоточившись не на эффективном истреблении нежити, а на спасении забившихся под перевернутый автобус детей. Лезть в толпу с пистолетами наравне с Юмиэ и Александром было непростительной тактической ошибкой. И судьба ее действительно не простила.

Роберто мгновенно увяз под массой урчащих тварей. Стараясь стряхнуть их с себя, Роберто закружился на месте, отстреливая хватающие его конечности, метя в разинутые черные пасти. Нечисть отваливалась под пулями товарищей, под ударами Юмиэ, под клинками падре. Сутана и броня быстро пришли в негодность. Даже удивительно, что в обычных до заражения людях просыпается столько силы, столько энергии, когда они перестают быть живыми чувствующими боль людьми. Их зубы способны прогрызть кевлар в считанные минуты. Перегрызть крепления брони в секунды. А уж свернуть вам шею они могут моментально.

Моретти держался. Кажется, та задница, в которую он влип, была все-таки не смертельна и взрыватель не потребуется. Чертов взрыватель Игнасио. Простите, падре, нервы. Прорвемся. Да?

Роберто потребовалось несколько секунд на перезарядку обойм. Всего несколько секунд – и на руке с верным Glock 18-b повис один из упырей. Резкая боль в предплечье подсказала Роберто, что на этот раз броня его не спасла. Размозжив голову упыря очередью с другой руки, Роберто бросил беспомощный взгляд на падре. Злая ирония судьбы – последнего из упырей шинковала возле автобуса Юмиэ. Кажется, нужно как-то попрощаться? Почему-то Роберто не нашел ничего лучше как прижав здоровую руку к кнопке самоуничтожения, начать читать злополучный Римский ритуал.

\- Что? – Александр резко обернулся к нему и сразу все понял.

Затянутая в белую перчатку рука со штыком взметнулась вверх, и Моретти замер, принимая волю и милосердие Божие.

Ожог боли чуть ниже плеча и хватка сильных рук – Жан Поль что-то торопливо говорит, не давая товарищу упасть. От волнения он говорит это по-французски и, конечно же Роберто его не понимает. Он понимает только то, что зачем-то все еще жив. Отсеченная выше укуса рука затеряна где-то среди прочих упокоенных тел и конечностей. Моретти не уверен, что ему хотелось бы ее видеть.

\- Глупец, - цедит сквозь зубы наставник, - Две ошибки подряд в священном тексте. Маттео, вколи ему что-нибудь и наложи жгут. Карантин две минуты. Справится – родился в рубашке. Нет – процедуру знаете.

И Александр отворачивается, чтобы никто не увидел беспокойства в его глазах. Под автобусом шевеление, но это уже не упыри. Мальчишка-подросток и девочка младше его. Лицо мальчишки в крови – он не вовремя высунулся во время сражения и штык Александра едва не разрубил его глупую голову. Теперь будет щеголять со шрамом через красивое протестантское личико. Кажется, у мальчишки шок и заливающую глаза кровь он попросту не замечает.

Девочка рядом с мальчишкой хнычет, прихрамывая. Ноги исцарапаны, на бедре рваная рана. Отсекать поздно – судя по заполняющей глаза ребенка тьме, время упущено. Александр рванул вскрикнувшую девочку на себя.

\- Закрой глаза, - сказал он, присев перед ней, - Как откроешь, увидишь ангела. Поняла? Закрывай. Повторяй за мной. Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…

Он не предлагает мальчишке отвернуться. Он вспоминает о нем, кажется, только когда с молитвой и с занявшим место девочки упырем покончено.

\- Ты, сам? Не кусали? – подростком уже занимается Хайнкель, так что если мальчишка и попытается соврать об укусах, это будет выявлено быстро.

\- Нет, сэр, - голос мальчишки не дрожит. Кажется, он слишком спокоен для ситуации, в которой оказался, - Вы меня тоже убьете, сэр?

Андерсон хмыкнул и бросил беглый взгляд на Роберто

\- Возможно, это не понадобится. Ты католик?

\- Да, сэр, - с готовностью отвечает мальчишка. Скорее всего, это ложь.

\- Имя?

\- Генри. Генри Озрик Макьюв, сэр – мальчишка чуть вздрагивает, постепенно приходя в себя.

\- Вот что, Генри Макьюв, - Александр поднимается и, порывшись среди тел в стороне, безошибочно находит потерянный Glock Роберто, - Ты теперь – одна из рук сеньора Моретти. Такова воля Господа. Ты сопроводишь его до катера на Темзе. Там вас будут ждать. Пробьетесь – выживешь. Все понял, сеньор Макьюв? Генри?

\- Да, сэр, - глаза мальчика загораются, когда он получает в руки гордость отдела Искариот, табельный Glock 18-b, модель, изготовленную по специальному заказу Ватикана. Пули с напылением серебра, девять миллиметров. Надежность, скорость. Мечта любого пацана. Если бы только не ад вокруг и не уверенность, что вся эта мощь и скорость непременно понадобятся. Через несколько минут или прямо сейчас.

Отец Андерсон торопливо молится, провожая взглядом уходящих в темноту. Или к свету. Никто не может сказать сегодня. Лишь Господь знает.

 

**Монетка 26. Мы**

_Мы – Искариоты, названные по имени Иуды Искариота!_  
И сколько бы нам ни предлагали изменить наш путь, наше решение неизменно. Так должно быть. Кто-то должен стоять по эту сторону. И кто же если не мы? Кто, если не мы, Господи?

 _Что держим мы в правой своей руке? Кинжал и яд!_  
А так же любое оружие, которое попадало нам на миссиях. Кинжал и яд. Чтобы кто-то мог сжимать в руке книгу, посох пилигрима, крест или кубок с вином. Не заботясь о необходимости оружия. Будьте чисты, мы будем вашей правой рукой, вашей перчаткой на ней. Воспользовавшись кинжалом или ядом, вы просто снимете испачкавшуюся перчатку и забудете о неприятном. Да будет так, Господи.

 _Что держим мы в левой своей руке? 30 серебреников и соломенную верёвку!_  
Каждый из нас понимает, чем это все окончится. Каждый из нас знает, как поступить с выпачканными перчатками. Мы берем взаймы время, 30 серебреников наших душ, все самое дорогое, что даст нам Господь. Все самое горькое, что Он позволит нам отведать. Наши жизни. Мы сжимаем их в кулаке, словно они наши, словно они – цена тому, что мы делаем. И нить нашей судьбы, нашу соломенную веревку мы вьем из блеска наших монет.

 _Мы апостолы и не апостолы._  
Мы следуем воле Господа и предаем его волю каждым шагом своим. Мы прокляты на все времена. Как Иуда получаем мы скудное серебро от священников Бога нашего и делаем то, за что нам уплачено. Как апостолы храним мы в сердце заветы Его, лишь Его Слову послушны, что бы ни думали священники, дающие нам серебро. Они считают, что нас можно купить – Господь знает, что мы – его, без корысти. А уж иногда лишающий нас компенсации за миссии Максвелл знает и подавно. А, Хайнкель?

 _Мы послушники и не послушники._  
Вы вряд ли найдете нас в списках священников, даже тех, что приняли сан. Вы никогда не узнаете правду о нашей службе и нашей смерти даже будучи нашими близкими. Многие из нас по документам давно мертвы. Тот же Жан Поль – все знают, что этот серийный убийца, находившийся в розыске, погиб от пули полицейского в Жозье. В госпитале Сен-Ан даже сделана отметка об этом.

 _Мы верующие и не верующие._  
Каждый из нас верит в Господа. Даже если священники Ватикана не всегда согласны с тем, что мы верно понимаем Писание. Мы верим в Рай на Небесах. Мы не верим в Рай на Небесах для себя. Эй, отец Маттео, справа! Вы ведь не торопитесь в ад? Храни вас Господь.

 _Мы предатели и не предатели._  
Верность врагу – чушь собачья, о каких бы клятвах ни шла речь. Но нет вернее людей чем мы – каждый из нас готов доверить товарищу спину. Каждый из нас знает, что при необходимости товарищ в эту спину ударит. Каждый знает, что если это произошло, значит было необходимо. Начо, твои извинения давно приняты.

 _Мы - те, кто обнажает клинки свои в ночи безлунной. Мы - те, кто отравит пищу твою ядом смертельным. Мы — убийцы! Те, кто избрали путь Иуды Искариота!_  
 _Мы смерть и слуги смерти._  
Это то, что мы приносим всегда, если не умираем сами. Что ж, смерть так или иначе получает приношение. Однажды она подавится и сдохнет сама. Не при нашей жизни? Ты пессимист, Стефано.

 _Смиренно просим мы прощения у Господа нашего. Отдавая себя Господу, берём мы всю силу его._  
Отдаться Его воле полностью, без остатка, стать рукой Его, перчаткой на Его длани. Только это даст возможность ощутить всю Его силу. Нет, Господи, мне не страшно. Уже нет. Это Марта, Марта все хотела сказать – «Мне страшно». Знаешь, что она сказала вместо этого? «Я принесу еще кофе».

 _И за грехи наши в назначенный день отнесём мы 30 сребреников в храм, а сами повесимся на верёвке соломенной! Все вместе сойдя в Ад, мы построимся в каре и будем сражаться с 7 405 926 адскими демонами. До самого судного дня!_  
  
Да, мы знаем, каков будет конец. Мы знали и принимали это всегда. Все радости и горести, взятые взаймы, покатятся по камням Храма, не нужные никому и забытые всеми, а сплетенные судьбы обернутся удавками вокруг наших шей. Это справедливо. Мы сойдем в ад. В конце концов, это будет неплохо, мало чем отличаться от того, что творится здесь. Мы даже не заметим разницы. И пока эти семь миллионов демонов будут заняты нами в аду, они оставят в покое этот мир. До самого судного дня. [i]Аминь.[/i]  
Господи…

 

**Монетка 27. О девах и единорогах**

\- Хана конкурентам, - Хайнкель снимает наушник и улыбается своим со стены разрушенного дома. Из темного провала окна свисают растерзанные взрывной волной петунии.

\- Что там? Спутник наконец в нашей зоне? – с надеждой спрашивает Начо, - Что показывают?

\- О поместье можно забыть, там все в огне, - Хайнкель снова замирает над своим волшебным чемоданчиком, - Зато они сбили дирижабль.

Александр хмурится, размышляя над этим. Алукарда в Лондоне нет. Он на том авианосце, к гадалке не ходи. И ему еще плыть и плыть. Передумает ли он, если его «хозяйка» погибнет? Возможно.

\- Машина сеньорины Хеллсинг? – спрашивает он, протирая очки и стараясь вдыхать пропитанный гарью воздух как можно реже. Нужно было запастись респираторами. Ну, может Максвелл привезет.

Минуту Хайнкель посылает запрос. Затем спрыгивает с разрушенной стены вниз и демонстрирует Андерсону экран с картой Лондона и иллюзорно медленно движущейся по ней зеленой точкой.  
\- По крайней мере, ее машина и жучок в ней целы.

\- Движется предположительно к поместью. Попробуем перехватить, – Александр скалится, - И посмотреть, она или нет.

Он сам смутно понимает, зачем ему это. Вмешиваться нельзя, а такое вмешательство даже не скроешь. И что с ней делать потом? Прикончить, если это не сделали упыри? Дразнить ею Алукарда, когда тот явится? А он явится. Александр понимает это совершенно четко, когда его ребята обнаруживают, наконец, машину Интегры, так и не добравшуюся до просчитанной Хайнкель точки встречи. Хозяйка машины уже покинула ее ради оживленной беседы с мертвыми бразильскими парнями в немецкой униформе и под командованием почти столетних вампиров рейха. Какая насмешка над арийской расой.

Интегра поумнела со времени их последних двух встреч. В первый раз, в Патрике, она здорово раззадорила Александра, выхватив свою шпагу. Ту же ошибку, схватившись за оружие, совершили и ее телохранители. У человека с оружием нет пола или смягчающих обстоятельств, он признает себя воином и должен быть готов умереть как воин от руки такого же воина, с честью и без сожалений. И в Патрике Интегра была как никогда близка к тому, чтобы последовать дорогой воинов в ад не смотря ни на какие политические последствия. Сейчас же на эти последствия мало кто обратил бы внимание. Какая разница, кто бы ее прикончил – Андерсон или упыри? Однако как только перед ней предстал Паладин, она опустила оружие и больше его не поднимала не смотря на его провокации. В нем кипел гнев на нее, на невыполненные дурацкие приказы Максвелла, на заваривший всю эту кашу род Хеллсингов до Абрахама включительно. Он орал перед ее носом, обращаясь скорее к себе, как всегда, когда терял контроль в бою. Но она стояла спокойно, даже не вздрагивая и не пытаясь возразить этому безумцу. Ледяная дева. Ей приходилось видеть гнев своего ручного демона. Что ей разговаривающий сам с собой человек? Пусть говорит. Это его внутренний бой, не дело вмешиваться в чужое сражение. Пусть даже воображаемое.

И это сработало. Он не тронул ее и пальцем, постепенно успокаиваясь.

А вот нежить ничего не поняла, несмотря на то, что знакомство с ними Андерсон начал со штыков. Почему-то возглавлявшие упырей вампиры были уверены, что Андерсон не станет сражаться, они словно знали о приказе Максвелла. Кто-то до сих пор сливал им информацию? Кто? Нет, - Александр тряхнул головой, - они просто думают, что священник здесь один. Одиночка ведь не пойдет против всей толпы?

Андерсон окинул взглядом собравшийся отряд нежити, плотную кровожадную тьму, и рассмеялся. И когда вампир не выдержал и атаковал, из развалин показались остальные Искариоты.  
Интегра прижалась спиной к стене, не вмешиваясь в развернувшуюся бойню. Широкая спина Андерсона, ее врага, надежно защищала ее от пуль католиков и клыков исчадий ада. Рыцарь уступил место деве. Пока дерутся единорог и лев, гораздо выгоднее быть девой. Это она усвоила еще из общения с Алукардом.

Это постоянное хождение по грани, под испытующим взглядом ее слуги. Вечный менуэт посреди волшебного леса. И пока единорог заинтересован, пока он смотрит ей в глаза, ее песня, ее слово способно его укротить. И он кладет голову на колени своей Девы и засыпает, надеясь, что вот-вот соблазнит Деву рогом, заставит нарушить ритм, перейти грань, познать чувство и чувственность. Но тогда она станет неинтересна. И Интегра помнит все древние сказки. И никогда не сбивается с ритма, никогда не перестает быть приманкой для древнего единорога. Для адского пса. Для ее дракона. Только загадкой, только мечтой, только вечно соблазняемым и никогда не соблазняющимся созданием. Это в природе Дракона. Это в природе Девы.

Это сработало и теперь. С другим единорогом. Он обернулся к ней, когда остатки вампиров разбежались, осознав, во что влипли. Он обернулся, уже зная, что не тронет ее и не позволит это сделать никому. Даже своим. Потому что убивать Дев – против чести Единорогов. И потому что он понимает теперь, в чем ее сила и в чем ее слабость. Ее взгляд говорит ему больше чем слова.

\- Дайте огонька? – произносит Дева посреди своего пылающего города и вертит в руке потухшую сигару. Еще, еще огня.

Звучит как издевательство, и именно так воспринимают это Искариоты. Протестантская ведьма просит огня у инквизиторов.

Александр смотрит и видит женщину, которой приходится быть то Рыцарем, то Девой и никогда для себя. Издевательство. Интересно, когда он избавит ее от дракона, что она станет делать? Кем будет? Он усмехается этой мысли.

\- Хайнкель, достань машину. Мы едем к разрушенному поместью Хеллсингов.

**Монетка 28. Две стороны**

Ангелы вторглись в ночное небо истерзанного города и Андерсон замер, ликуя. Наконец-то. Энрико, наконец-то.

Однако ангелы принесли с собой отнюдь не спасение, в их руках было возмездие, на их крыльях сверкала смерть. Андерсон слушал напыщенную речь Энрико, которая отбирала надежду у людей, прежде чем они будут умерщвлены. И умирал сам, с каждым словом Максвелла.

У всякой монетки как минимум две стороны. Ты подбрасываешь монетку своей судьбы на ладони и смотришь, какой стороной она ляжет. Не один раз подбрасываешь. И выбираешь то одно то другое. Быть святым и быть проклятым, быть предателем и быть верным. Быть чудовищем и быть человеком. Это неправда, что чудовищем кого-то можно сделать, каждый выбирает сам.

Отказывается от Бога, от светлой стороны своей монетки – и все, остается лишь темная. Упыри же просто одержимы. Их души нетронуты. Их Суд еще впереди. Они все еще люди. Там, внутри. Другое дело – избравшие Дьявола и его путь. Говорят, для этого не обязателен укус вампира. Достаточно интереса Сатаны и желания заплатить требуемую цену.

Сложнее отказаться от темной стороны, она впаяна в человека со времен грехопадения, отринуть ее можно только с Божьей помощью, очистившись. Так делают святые, становясь ангелами. Почему-то это всегда намного сложнее, чем сдаться Тьме.

Но это если говорить об ангелах и чудовищах, о тех, что остались с одной стороной монетки, свернутые в ленту Мебиуса и счастливое отсутствие необходимости выбирать. Все прочие остаются при своих двух сторонах и выбирают каждую секунду. Правду и ложь, любовь и одиночество, честь и бесчестие. Все это уже есть, уже на ладони, бросай и смотри.

Даже синьорине Интегре приходится выбирать. Даже отцу Александру. И прямо сейчас. Потому что Энрико, теперь уже архиепископ Энрико Максвелл приказал взять Интегру Хеллсинг под арест. И это разумно, это правильно. Абсолютно правильно в данной ситуации. Так считают все члены 13 Отдела, мгновенно направившие на Интегру оружие. Так считает даже Хайнкель, пусть и с кривой усмешкой, пусть и с пониманием, насколько это по-человечески подло именно сейчас. Никто из них не усомнится в том, что Интегра либо станет заложницей Ватикана, либо умрет. Никто кроме Андерсона, которому выбирать – встать сейчас рядом с этой еретичкой против своих ребят – и что тогда будет? Или вскрыть глотку своему неуместному «Мне это не нравится!» и исполнять приказ архиепископа, как и подобает верному клинку – всего лишь клинку - только лишь клинку Ватикана.

Увидеть в их глазах сомнение и разочарование? Подвести их. Поставить перед искушением предать Святой Престол или попытаться убить своего наставника и умереть, как подобает воинам? Сделает ли он это с ними? Дойдет ли до этого? Уже дошло?

Ради доверившейся ему еретички, в логове врага, проститься вот так. Хороша осина чтоб повеситься, Александр. Достойный выбор.

И он уже делает шаг к Интегре Хеллсинг, сообщая своим бывшим теперь ученикам, что он не с ними в этом деле. Он уже ощущает пустоту внутри и петлю на шее. Пусть, Господи. Ведь это уже не важно, верно? Ведь не путям архиепископа следует он, какими бы они ни были, но путям Господа и своего сердца. Ничего, это уже ненадолго.

Но в глазах искариотов даже не успевает накопиться удивление, потому что их круг внезапно оказывается разбит свалившимся с неба демоном. Селес Викторией, одним взмахом плещущей из отрубленного предплечья тьмы расшвырявшей лучших убийц Ватикана.

И время словно застывает для Андерсона, смотрящего в злые алые глаза вампира. Он опоздал. Опоздал найти ее и убить. Опоздал спасти ее душу, теперь полностью отданную тьме и демону. Сатана восторжествовал и здесь, Андерсон ошибся в этой девушке, она не устояла перед искушением. Человек перестал существовать, полностью. Или нет?

Пока приходят в себя и поднимаются униженные, но невредимые католики, Интегра тоже торопливо задает вопросы новоиспеченному демону. Что с поместьем?

Ответ очевиден. И наверняка вампир неплохо поужинал сегодня. Или нет?

Нет. То, с какой грустью Селес сообщает о погибших солдатах, говорит Александру о многом. Бернадотт. Ты потеряла в эту ночь нечто дорогое, девочка? Не только душу, раньше ты бы печалилась о ней.

\- Но ты выпила его кровь? Ты питалась от Бернадотта? – Вопрос Интегры оглушает. Словно именно это важно, а не погибшие за поместье Хеллсингов люди. Важно то, что она получила очередного демона в свое распоряжение, демона, способного заменить всех наемников вместе взятых. Ай да Дева.

В злых глазах Селес спокойствие. Да, она сделала это, да, она теперь знает, кто она. Она не смотрит на Интегру – она говорит это Андерсону. И он в который раз за эту ночь опускает оружие, не попытавшись нанести удара. Он видит человека. Невероятно, но подчинившего демона человека. Так бывает?

_Потерявший же душу ради Меня спасется._

Так бывает. Она стала демоном не ради силы для себя. Не ради успеха Интегры пила жизнь и душу человека. Ради его существования, ради его сохранения. Это ошибка, конечно, и теперь в ловушке заперты двое, но…

Он не тронет этих двоих. Не сейчас. Не так. Их ловушка рассыплется, как только исчезнет Алукард. А сейчас эта одинокая душа наконец не одна и больше не дрожит в темноте от своих страхов и сомнений. Даже во тьме она светла. Из тьмы сияют ее глаза, сквозь небытие и проклятье.

И Андерсон улыбается ей, останавливая своих подчиненных. Сейчас это вам не по зубам, ребята.  
Он даже обрадовался, когда новая тень всколыхнула пропитанный гарью воздух, когда Селес счастливо встрепенулась, чуя прибытие Хозяина. Улетайте, уходите, старые враги, скоро все закончится. Скоро все вы будете свободны от этого кошмара.  
Он обернулся ко все еще ошалевшим ученикам. Пустота внутри и боль в сердце. Теперь уже навсегда.

\- Оставайтесь здесь. Мне нужно поговорить с архиепископом.

Едва ли они успели проследить, как он исчез во тьме, их взгляды были прикованы к разразившемуся в небе сражению. И к падающему вертолету Энрико Максвелла. Ангел мщения не удержался на небесах.

 

**Монетка 29. Приговор - смерть**

\- Мы смертные помощники ангела смерти! А теперь я принесу вам Правосудие от имени инквизиции! Я обвиняю Британию! Я обвиняю чудовищ! Приговор – смерть! Смерть! Ни один из вас не достоин пощады!

Охрипший от яростного крика, возбужденный голос Энрико продолжал звучать в ушах Андерсона. Как будто мало кошмара этой ночи, нужно было отнять последнюю надежду. Не только у жителей Лондона. Господи, не только у них. Что же ты натворил, Энрико? Когда ты сделал этот выбор? Когда искушение закрыло пеленой твои глаза?

_Господи, Господи, зачем ты меня оставил?_

Рука крепче сжала рукоять штыка. Господь не оставит верных. Искушения посылает нам Сатана. И горе тем, кто не устоит. Максвелл. Человек, которого Александр считал своим сыном, кому верил и кому был верен. Архиепископ, пришедший завоевать себе архиепархию или незаконнорожденное дитя, отправленное в пансион, а теперь мстящее своему отцу, лорду Максвеллу? Что бы ты делал потом, Энрико? Что бы ты сказал миру потом? Проклятый дурак, Иуда, глупый мальчишка. Тебя так оберегали от того, на что ты все равно пошел. Учителю не удалось защитить тебя от себя самого. Бедный маленький брошенный ублюдок. У тебя было все!

На улицах Лондона сражаются все против всех –Последний Батальон Миллениума, рыцари Ватикана, выпущенные демоном на свободу неупокоенные души. Здесь больше нет союзников. Все карты легли на стол, все участники великой игры собрались за столом и в волнении взирают на пляшущую на руинах Смерть.

Ты играл нами, сеньор Максвелл. В эту азартную игру, в крестовый поход. Ты играл верой, священными символами, Святым Престолом.

Разве твой наставник не говорил тебе, что азартные игры это греховно? Еще тогда, когда поймал тебя, Хайнкель и Юмико за картами. Еще тогда, волнуясь и стараясь, чтоб вы поняли, он рассказывал вам о том, что этот запрет не глупость, о том, с чем на самом деле вы играете. Что трефы – крест Господень, Червы – сердце Христово, пики – копье Лонгиния, пронзившее это сердце и бубны – горькая чаша Граалева, из которой пил Спаситель. Играя ими вы отворачиваетесь от Господа, уподобляясь стражникам, бросавшим у Креста жребий на владение одеждой Распятого. Сейчас вместо карт у тебя в руках реальные символы, Максвелл, и крест на груди твоей не нарисован, как не нарисованы копья Дракулы и не нарисована чаша горечи, что изливает на землю безумный император. Но, Максвелл, Сердце Христово вам не достанется, ни одному из вас, ибо крестовый поход каждого из вас проклят. Вы играете в посланников Божьей воли, не являясь ими. Вы берете на себя то, что вам не надлежит.

Ты заигрался, Максвелл. Ты увяз в своих грезах, еще тогда, в детстве, и не смог от них отказаться теперь. Я помогу тебе. Я пробью эту стеклянную стену, которой ты отгородился от реальности. Встреться со своим страхом, Со своим одиночеством, узри свою игру в живую, без козырей в руке, сам. Сражайся. Сражайся, Максвелл! И… прощай, мой друг.

Поверивший было в свою неуязвимость Максвелл потрясенно смотрит, как быстро разбегаются трещинки по стеклу его убежища. Клинок. Андерсон? Сумасшедшая надежда на то, что верный слуга промахнулся. Что сейчас он исправит оплошность и придет на помощь своему архиепископу.

\- Андерсон!

Александр - вот он, практически рядом, молча неподвижно следит за приближающейся к Максвеллу нежити. Уже не упырями, не ставшими голодными трупами жителями Лондона. Среди этих новых жутких теней – воины далекого прошлого и солдаты настоящего, исторгнутые чревом Алукарда. Мрачные, неумолимые, движимые единой волей своего хозяина. Почему-то они не трогают Андерсона. Почему медлит сам Андерсон и не истребляет нечисть, как ему и положено? Разве он не видит, в какой опасности его архиепископ?

Поднять брошенный Андерсоном клинок и сражаться. Яростно, безнадежно, как подобает Искариоту. До самого судного дня!

Но архиепископ Максвелл только беспомощно пятится, в ужасе протягивая руки к возвышающейся на руинах фигуре.

\- Учитель! Отец! Отец, помоги! Отец!

Он надеется даже тогда, когда копья пронзают его, поднимая в воздух как распятую марионетку. А когда надежда наконец оставляет его, он остается совершенно один, и даже Господь, которому он служил, не отвечает на его молитвы, вместо ожидаемого шелеста ангельских крыльев – тишина и холод одиночества. И шорох камней под ботинками покинувшего его отца.

Глупый Максвелл.

Нежить расступилась, пропуская Александра к телу его воспитанника.

Бедный мальчишка, так и не справившийся со своими демонами и страхами.

Андерсон закрыл ладонью глаза своего сына. Он хотел бы закрыть и свои, чтобы больше не видеть этого дыма, этих мертвых лиц, этих залитых кровью улиц. Протестантов, убитых католиками, католиков, убитых нежитью. Этой ночи хаоса и тьмы. Не осталось ничего. Наверное, так и должно быть – чтоб не за что было цепляться. Чтоб не о чем было жалеть.

_Это - Твой дар, Господи? Я принимаю его, Отец мой._

Терновый венец так глубоко впивается в лоб деревянного Иисуса, что хочется отвести взгляд.  
Но нужно смотреть.

_Подожди, Максвелл. Подожди меня там, я скоро._

Андерсон тяжело поднялся, бережно уложив голову Энрико но камень. Осталось одно дело, только одно.

Он вызвал Хайнкель, уже на бегу отдавая приказ об эвакуации. Пусть выживут хотя бы они. Им не за что умирать здесь. Как оказалось, совершенно не за что.

А Андерсона ждали двое - его Демон и его Бог.

 

**Монетка 30. Терние**

Рывок, еще рывок. Тени больше не расступаются перед ним, он увязает в них как в киселе, бесконечном, шевелящемся, пытающемся разорвать попавшего в когти тьмы человека. Поглощенные и исторгнутые Алукардом упыри Миллениума, валашские конники, янычары, рыцари, погибшие лондонцы. Причудливое месиво эпох и прерванных судеб, по воле демона обратившихся против одного тщетно прорывающегося сквозь этот легион воина. И над всем этим стоит их господин. Насмехаясь, выжидая. Сдастся ли этот человек, совершит ли невозможное?

Дойти, дойти. Прорываться, не глядя. У демона новые пули, замедляющие регенерацию, но человек живет назло им. Перебитая левая рука болтается, мешая двигаться правильно – он закусывает рукав зубами и продолжает бой. Даже один шанс из миллиона – он будет сражаться за него. Безнадежно, яростно.

Он сам себе не верит, когда сзади раздаются выстрелы и безмолвие теневого войска Алукарда разрушают крики воинов Тринадцатого Отдела Искариот. И сердце и без того уже сжавшееся в комок от боли готово разорваться. Зачем. Зачем они здесь. Господи, не надо.

Хайнкель только смеется, вместе с остальными поливая серебряными пулями оживших покойников.  
\- Ты идиот, если думаешь, что мы бы ушли! Кем бы мы, Искариоты были? Мешком дерьма и мяса с кровью!

Мы, Искариоты, - тепло усмехается про себя Александр, - Охраняем мир от сползания в хаос. Да, Хаос вот он. И они – здесь. Правильно обученные умирать фанатиком-убийцей.  
Дочь самурая рядом с Хайнкель рубит в капусту то, что не упокоилось серебром. Сверкает в ночи клинок мастера Еши.

Его дети.

Воины Господа.

Он не имеет права на безнадежность. Чем быстрее он покончит с этим, тем больше их выживет. Или же они все отправятся в Преисподнюю, как и планировалось. А вместе с ними будет предан забвенью и Ватикан, лишенный и чести и воинов.

Тени с большим азартом смыкаются вокруг искариотов, одного за другим вырывая из строя, подминая, перемалывая.

Он вздрогнул лишь один раз, когда голос Начо выкрикнул «Во имя Господа!» - и последовал взрыв. Остальные он воспринимал, стиснув зубы, лишь в уме читая молитву за их души.

_Господи, помоги._

Он шел сквозь пламя, среди мертвецов, беззвучно смеявшихся ему в лицо, оглушенный взрывами и выстрелами. Изорванное пулями тело едва повиновалось. Все окружающее потеряло значение и смысл, только одна цель, одна точка впереди, к которой был прикован мутнеющий взгляд. Враг. Единственное, что заставляло снова и снова переставлять ноги и делать шаг вперед. Хорошо, если это не в бреду, Господи. Пусть это действительно будет шаг.

Демон ждет, подбадривая свысока. Он, его алые голодные глаза – все, что имеет значение сейчас, мир сузился до этого взгляда, сквозь который видно шевеление бездны, жаждущей души священника.

Демон обещает победу, протягивая руки к человеку. Он влюблен. Он улыбается почти нежно, призывая продолжать бой. Убить его, древнего вампира. Ложь. Александр понимает это, едва не проваливаясь в бездну алого взгляда. Ложь. Тебе нужно новое тело, демон? Так ты выбираешь себе нового носителя? Абрахам был не дурак, он не поддался тебе, не коснулся сердца тьмы и не принял ее в себя, открывшись в момент убийства. Но и не смог изгнать. Надеешься на второй шанс? Что ж, придется тебя удивить.

И Александр достает свое последнее оружие. То, чего не мог ожидать демон. Сверток разлетается, обнажив последнюю святыню Ватикана, гвоздь Святой Елены. Что скажешь, дьявол? Сможешь ли ты подчинить силу Господа, которая сотрет тебя? У тебя не будет прибежища, демон. Никогда больше.

Лицо демона изменилось. Долгожданное удовольствие отменялось. Разочарование, испуг? Не бойся, демон, я отведу тебя домой.

Демон причитает что-то о людях, но что Александру до его лжи. Даже если бы хоть капля правды была в словах вампира. Человек Александр Андерсон умер уже давно, а клинок Господа Александр Андерсон хотел лишь одного – быть бурей в руках Создателя чтобы изменить хоть что-нибудь в этой бесконечной боли. В том неправедном, что происходило на его глазах. Все серебро уже отдано храму.

Рука священника, сжимающая гвоздь с силой вонзает реликвию в грудную клетку. Волна боли и жара захлестывает Александра с головой.

Разум Андерсона все еще здесь, в этом теле, но тело уже не его, оно подхвачено нездешней силой, позволяя только во всей полноте ощущать, как сквозь него стремительно прорастают раздирающие плоть шипастые стебли. Последнее, что Андерсон успевает подумать и приказать самому себе, прежде чем спасительная пуля Алукарда гасит сознание - убить демона, стоящего перед ним, только его.

И Чудовище Господа повиновалось, захватив свою цель в сеть, сплетенную из терний. Оплетя сердце тьмы, пронзив его носителя. Оставалось лишь пронзить само сердце. Демон смирился с этим, досматривая последние грезы Влада Дракулы, затерявшись среди них, слушая эхо криков гибнущей души.

Искариоты в ужасе стояли там, где завершился их бой – волна теней схлынула, оставив шестерых выживших воинов стоять среди тел и пепла, беспомощно глядя на то, что заняло место их наставника, паладина Католической Церкви Александра Андерсона. Ни один не в силах был двинуться с места, никакие упыри и демоны не внушали им столько ужаса, сколько они видели в этом воплощении Божьего Гнева. Что-то непоправимое, жуткое происходило у них на глазах, заставляя оцепенеть, задержать дыхание, притвориться соляным столбом. Только не думать о том, что это. И что оно будет делать дальше. Только Юмие всхлипывает «Возлюбленный отец», бессильно сникнув, осознавая свое повторное сиротство.

Интегра Хеллсинг, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, забыла о сигарете в своих побелевших пальцах. Она ни во что не вмешивается и лишь отчаянно безнадежно надеется – не потерять. Большего она сделать не может – двое чудовищ сплетены друг с другом, как тьма и свет и клинок света неумолимо приближается к сердцу тьмы.

Равновесие нарушает единственное существо, темной молнией ворвавшееся в сплетение терния. Существо, до конца хранившее верность себе и своим близким. Существо, схватившее ладонью своей человеческой руки клинок света, презревшее разъедающее мертвую плоть пламя. Здесь, среди терния, затерялась душа ее хозяина, кем бы он ни был и каким бы он ни был. И его нужно было позвать. И она звала, упорно, орала во тьму, маленькая подчинившая себе своих демонов Селес Виктория.

Терние не тронуло ее – воля человека указывала лишь одну цель, никто другой не должен был пострадать, никто другой не был врагом.

И тьма встрепенулась на зов Селес, взяла ее силу и ударила в сердце противника, сжимая, раздавливая его в руках.

Вспышка света оставила от разросшегося терновника лишь пепел. Ветер начал медленно, но неумолимо стирать остатки того, что недавно было человеком, так и не сдавшимся демону. Горсть за горстью, в сторону начинающегося рассвета.

 

**Пенька**

Ветер уносит частицы пепла, в предутренние дымные сумерки, перемешивая с пеплом пожарищ и прахом погибших людей и вампиров. А человек вглядывается несуществующими глазами в чистое лазурное небо, чуть заслоненное кронами деревьев. Голоса детей разбивают полуденную тишину и человек пытается различить, кто из них зовет его сейчас. Энрико? Юмико? Хайни?

Откуда-то чувствуется запах кофе – сестра Марта сейчас принесет его прямо сюда? Ее смех узнается среди детских выкриков. Марта, прости, твой подарок, он совсем сгорел. Дом. Наверное, там, где они, в его комнате, над старым телевизором все так же висят смешные корявые рисунки воспитанников. Энрико, Юмико, Хайни.

Кто-то плачет рядом, оплакивая что-то, чего уже не вернуть. Свою душу или чужую? Не плачь, даже если ты демон. Это бесполезно, плакать. Ты забыл? Не это ли мы все делаем – уходим от слез. Странными путями.

Вот Бог, посмотри. Вот же. Незачем плакать, уже все.

Не забывайте молиться перед сном, дети. Когда вы проснетесь, я буду здесь.

И человек тянет руку к ослепительному солнцу, чтобы сохранить это видение в себе. Прежде чем, сжав клинок, шагнуть во тьму.

Демоны ждут.

Семь миллионов.


End file.
